Letzte Urlaubstage
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die letzten Tage des Landurlaubes, bevor es wieder auf große Fahrt geht. Schließt an die kranke Tante an.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Nix mir und Geld kriege ich auch keines.  
  
Letzte Urlaubstage by YuryJulian  
  
Durch das Krächzen der Möwen erwachte Nathan. Seine Hand wanderte auf die andere Seite seines Bettes, sie war leer. Natürlich, Kristin musste die Woche bereits wieder arbeiten, er aber würde noch einige Tage Landurlaub haben. Es war schön sie da gehabt zu haben. Verschlafen sah er auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch. Schon fast elf. Am gestrigen Abend war es gar nicht so spät gewesen und er hatte dennoch so lange geschlafen. Seit Lucas vom Urlaub bei seinen Eltern zurückgekehrt war, musste er sich nicht mehr jeden morgen um Darwin kümmern, der schon zu gottlosen Zeiten am nahen Ufer die halbe Nachbarschaft der anderen Inseln aus den Betten pfiff. Der Teenager kam sofort wenn Darwin rief. Manchmal fragte man sich echt wer von beiden wen kommandierte.  
  
Bridger kuschelte sich noch ein wenig in seine Kissen bis er bei dem Gedanken an frisch geröstetes Toastbrot nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und doch aufstand. Sein Schlafzimmer lag am Ende des Ganges im ersten Stock, zwei Zimmer weiter war das von Lucas. Die Tür stand offen und der Captain hörte schon beim Verlassen seines Schlafzimmers, dass das Computergenie wohl schon länger auf den Beinen war. Eigentlich erwartete er den Jungen am Computer vorzufinden oder zumindest bei einer Bastelei an eben jenem Gerät, um so mehr erstaunte es ihn, als er in den Türrahmen trat und die ganzen Plastikplanen am Boden vorfand. Das Bett war zur Seite gerückt und auch das Aquarium hatte einen anderen Platz bekommen. Der blonde Teenager war gerade dabei einige Farbtöpfe zu öffnen. Vor ihm lagen verschieden dicke Pinsel.  
  
„Morgen!"machte sich Bridger bemerkbar.  
  
Lucas sah auf. „Guten morgen!"Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.  
  
Verwirrt blickte der Captain weiterhin auf die Plastikplane und die Farbeimer. „Was hast du vor?"fragte er dann doch, als Lucas sich nicht weiter stören lies und ihn unbeachtet ließ.  
  
„Diese eine Wand stört mich ein wenig. Dort drüben steht der Schrank und hier ist nichts."  
  
„Dann häng dir doch ein Poster oder ein paar Bilder hin."  
  
„Sollten die hier rein passen, nachdem ich fertig bin, dann mache ich das."Das Genie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. Erst gestern Nachmittag war er endlich seinen Gips losgeworden und man hatte einen ganz normalen Verband angelegt. Den Arm hatte er sich kurz vor Weihnachten bei seiner Mutter in Buffalo gebrochen, als er ausgerutscht und eine kleine Treppe hinunter gefallen war. Nicht aber aus eigener Unachtsamkeit, sondern aus Sturheit der Leute, die kurz vor dem Fest Einkäufe erledigen mussten. Ein kleiner Stoß hatte genügt und der Knochen war gebrochen. Er sollte den noch schwachen Knochen schonen. Doch so wie es aussah, tat der Besitzer des Knochens dies nicht. Sein Bett war von der Wand gezogen worden und auch der Schreibtisch stand nun vor dem Kleiderschrank.  
  
„Gefällt dir die Farbe etwa doch nicht?"  
  
Der Teenager war die ganze Zeit in der Hocke gewesen, richtete sich nun aber auf. „Doch, das ist hervorragend. Dieses helle Blau lädt einen sogar direkt dazu ein. Nur sie müssen auch zugeben, wenn sie mir hier schon ein eigenes Zimmer zur Verfügung stellen und darauf drängen, dass ich mich wohl fühlen soll, dann muss ich mich auch entsprechend einrichten können. Tja, und ich fand eben, diese beiden Seiten hier sind viel zu kahl!"  
  
Der Captain verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Wann hat dein Vater gesagt, schickt er dir den neuen Computer?"  
  
„Sollte diese Woche kommen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute damit rechnen können."  
  
„Ich glaube ich werde ihn anrufen und darum bitten diesen so schnell wie möglich zu schicken. Ohne dieses Ding hast du mir eindeutig zu viel Unsinn im Kopf!"  
  
Lucas hatte von seiner Mutter zum letzen Weihnachten einen Laptop geschenkt bekommen, der leider bei dem Silversterausflug seiner Eltern auf der Jacht mit dieser verbrannt war. Sein Vater versprach ihm einen neuen zu besorgen, doch bis dahin musste dieser ohne auskommen. Nicht besonders leicht für jemanden, der ohne Computer nicht leben konnte. Die ersten Tage nach seiner Rückkehr zu Bridger ging es auch ganz gut. Darwin und Dr. Westphalen, die für kurze Zeit bei ihnen war, sorgten für genug Abwechslung. Nur jetzt war die ehemalige Ärztin nicht mehr an Bord und Darwin brauchte keine vierundzwanzig Stunden Betreuung. Also wurde dem Teenager langweilig. Das bemerkte der seaQuest Captain schon am Vorabend als dieser plötzlich eine kreative Schaffensphase hatte und eine Schale mit Sand vom Strand holte und diesen auf ein Blatt Papier mit Klebstoff rieseln lies. Anschließend verteilte er Muscheln und klitzekleine getrocknete Seesterne. Das Endprodukt war schon sehenswert, doch ein Großteil des Sandes landete auf dem Fußboden, den Bridger dann sauber machen musste. Lucas war unter der Dusche verschwunden und anschließend ins Bett. Sein Vidlink hatte der Junge auch schon ordentlich auseinander genommen. Nun ging dieses als schlechterer Computer durch, reichte für seine Bedürfnisse jedoch nicht aus.  
  
Leider war auch keiner von seinen Freunden da. Der einzige der könnte, musste sich um seine noch immer kranke Tante und Cousine kümmern, der Rest verbrachte seinen Landurlaub bei seinen Familien.  
  
„Wieso Unsinn? Da auf dem Schreibtisch stapeln sich meine Bücher. Ich habe gestern ein tolles Regal entdeckt, das ich nachher kaufen werde. Ist ebenfalls aus einer Art Edelstahl und wird daher super hier rein passen." Gemeint war die Wand links neben der Tür.  
  
Bridger sah neben sich. „Du willst hier ein Regal rein stellen?"  
  
„Genau. Das ist doch kein Unsinn. Ich kann meine Bücher ja wohl schlecht in den Kleiderschrank mit stecken. Wobei ich da gerade überlege, ob ich nicht den dort hin stellen soll, wo ich das Regal gerne hätte und dieses aber dann gegenüber vom Bett."  
  
„Und was willst du mit der Farbe?"fragte Bridger nun endlich. Der Teenager erzählte die ganze Zeit etwas vom Umstellen der Möbel, einem neuen Regal, aber nicht was er mit der Farbe hier vor hatte.  
  
Lucas winkte den Captain herein. „Von dort sieht man es wohl nicht. Sehen sie sich mal an, was ich hier gemacht habe."  
  
Nathan betrat die Plastikplane und stieg über zwei der Farbeimer drüber. An der Wand wurden leichte Bleistiftlinien sichtbar. Als er davor stand, bemerkte er, dass es sich dabei um einen Delphin handelte. „Hast du das gemalt?"  
  
„Ja"nickte der blonde Teenager stolz. „Ist doch richtig gut geworden. Ich überlege, ob ich da hinten noch eine Insel machen soll, aber ich glaube das passt farblich nicht so ganz. Die grünen Palmenblätter zu dem ganzen grau, blau und silber hier im Zimmer. Da bekommt der Doc beim nächsten Besuch nur Augenkrebs. Allerdings könnte ich versuchen hier drüben die seaQuest hinzusetzen. Die wäre nur ein wenig zu klein."  
  
„Oder du malst erst einmal deinen Delphin aus und entscheidest nach Fertigstellung, ob es notwendig wird mehr zu machen."Der ältere Mann legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Das ist natürlich auch eine Idee. Das hellblau der Wände machte dieses Motiv einfach ideal!"Lucas blickte den Captain forschend mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa sauer?"  
  
Bridger erwiderte diesen Blick. „Wieso sollte ich das."  
  
„Na, sie haben sich schließlich die Mühe mit dem Zimmer hier gemacht und nun räume ich hier kurzerhand alles um und versuche mich sogar selbst als Künstler."  
  
Kopfschüttelnd antwortete Nathan. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Mir ist es wichtig, dass du dich wohl fühlst und an dieser kleinen Veränderung kann ich keinerlei Einwände sehen, die nicht nachvollziehbar wären. Ich geh jetzt runter und frühstücke. Danach kann ich dir helfen, wenn du das möchtest."  
  
„Ich brauche tatsächlich Hilfe. Nicht beim malen, das würde ich gerne selber machen, aber nachher beim Regal kaufen. Ich glaube nicht das alleine hierher schleppen zu können."Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Kleiderschrank. „Und der muss ja auch noch seinen Platz wechseln."  
  
„Willst du ihn wirklich neben die Tür haben?"  
  
„Ja, so habe ich dann auf der Seite dort mehr Platz. Das Aquarium kommt zischen den Kleiderschrank und das Bett, der Schreibtisch wieder an seinen alten und der Delphin ist direkt über meinen Kopf wenn ich schlafe." grinste Lucas zufrieden.  
  
„Na gut, viel Spaß mit deiner Arbeit."Er ließ den Jungen allein und hoffte keine böse Überraschung zu erleben. Der Bleistiftdelphin sah schon mal nicht schlecht aus.  
  
Lucas zog das Baumwollhemd aus, warf es locker über den Stuhl am Tisch und schnappte sich einen Pinsel. Er würde zuerst die graue Fläche ausmalen.  
  
********  
  
„Können wir kurz zum Dock fahren?"Sie waren gerade auf dem Rückweg vom Baumarkt. Lucas' neues Regal lag noch in Kartons verpackt in seine Einzelteile zerlegt auf der Rückbank des Wagens.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich müsste nämlich auch zum Hauptquartier und mich nach den neuen Befehlen erkundigen."  
  
„Sehr gut."  
  
Sie standen gerade an einer roten Ampel. Bridger betätigte den Blinker. Wenn sie zum UEO Hauptquartier wollten, mussten sie jetzt links abbiegen. Dann sah er zu seinem Beifahrer. „Brauchst du was?"  
  
„Nicht direkt, aber ich wollte mir einige Sachen holen."  
  
Sie hielten in einer Seitenstraße nahe des großes UEO Komplexes. Bridger ging in das Gebäude und Lucas zum Dock wo die seaQuest majestätisch in der Sonne lag. Die Wachleute kannten ihn und ließen ihn aus diesem Grund auch ohne große Schwierigkeiten hindurch.  
  
Da niemand auf dem Boot war konnte er schnell durch die Gänge laufen und die Treppen hinunter springen. In seiner Kabine angekommen suchte er schnell einige Bücher zusammen. Die in seinem neuen Zimmer waren alle schon gelesen. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er ging zur Brücke.  
  
„Soll ich dich nun auslachen oder bemitleiden?"fragte er den diensthabenden Offizier auf der Brücke, der auf dem Commandosessel saß und die Stellung hielt.  
  
„Willst du es herausfinden?", kam bissig die Antwort des Lieutenant.  
  
„Komm schon, Jim. So schlimm ist es doch nicht. Ich habe ganz genau gesehen, dass du bis gerade eben noch mit dem Computerspiel beschäftigt warst, das du nun unter der Konsole versteckst."  
  
Lieutenant Brody holte das Spiel hervor. „Wehe du verrätst mich. Es ist einfach stinklangweilig hier drinnen. Nichts passiert. Meinst du es würde jemanden stören, wenn ich mir einen Billiardtisch hier aufstellen lasse?"  
  
„Mich nicht, aber auf mich kommt's ja auch nicht an. Nimm es nicht so schwer! Einer muss den Job ja machen und dieses Mal hat es eben dich erwischt."  
  
„Ja.", stieß Brody verächtlich auf. „Diejenige, die Urlaub haben, haben schön reden."  
  
„Du hattest doch auch welchen."  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich hier? Kannst du deinen Urlaub nicht genießen ohne ihn mir unter die Nase zu reiben?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich wollte nur etwas herausfinden."  
  
Jim zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das wäre?"  
  
„Das ist es ja gerade, was ich raus finden muss."Er ließ sich bei der rechten Kontrollstation neben dem Commandosessel nieder und begann den Computer für seine ganz eigenen Interessen Zweck zu entfremden.  
  
„Was tust du da?"  
  
„Ich will wissen, was ein ehemaliges Mitglied dieser Mannschaft wieder zur UEO zurückgetrieben hat. Oder besser, wieso die UEO sich freiwillig erneut diesen Mann antut."Er hatte die Akte gefunden und durchsuchte dort die entsprechenden Dateien. „Das gibt's doch nicht."meinte er dann erstaunt.  
  
„Bist du nun schlauer?"  
  
Lucas lachte. „Allerdings. Wenn das stimmt was hier steht, dann haben wir ab der nächsten Tour wieder jemanden an Bord der sich hervorragend mit dem Commander versteht."  
  
„Ein Freund von Ford?"  
  
Das Computergenie schaltete die Systeme wieder auf den Normalmodus um. „Das wäre zuviel des guten. Ben ist nicht gerade ein absolut gern gesehener Mensch. Zumindest nicht bei denen, die mit seiner Art nicht klarkommen."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Lucas zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Ich glaube das findest du besser selbst heraus. „Für mich wird es Zeit zu gehen, ich muss noch mein Zimmer bis heute Abend fertig bekommen und Ortiz anrufen. Den wird das auch brennend interessieren."  
  
Ohne sich von dem leidenden Brody zu verabschieden, düste der Teenager von der Brücke. Bridger erwartete ihn bereits. „Was treibst du so lange?"  
  
„Hab mich nur noch kurz mit Brody unterhalten."  
  
„Brody? Ist er der arme Kerl, der dieses Mal die Stellung halten muss."  
  
„Ja und er kommt vor lauter Langeweile auf schlimmere Ideen als ich."  
  
Auf den fragenden Blick Bridgers fügte Lucas noch hinzu. „Er hat zumindest nicht vor die seaQuest neu zu streichen, soviel ist schon mal sicher."  
  
„Mehr verrätst du mir nicht?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und stieg in den Wagen. Zu Hause angekommen, wollte Darwin ihnen beiden unbedingt beim Zusammenbau des Regals helfen. Nachdem man zu dem Entschluss kam, das neue Möbelstück auch im Ganzen in das Zimmer des Computergenies tragen zu können, wurde es auf dem Steg zusammen geschraubt. Herunter gefallene Schrauben brachte Darwin mit Freuden zurück. Kurz vor Vollendung schaffte der Delphin es doch tatsächlich den Schraubenzieher zu entwenden. Wie verrückt suchten Bridger und Lucas nach dem Werkzeug, bis ihnen einfiel, wo es stecken könnte. Es kostete die beiden eine ganze Stunde, den Meeressäuger davon zu überzeugen eben jenes Stück dringend zu benötigen. Doch Darwin interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er wusste genau, sobald das Regal fertig war, würde Lucas nicht mehr draußen sein, da er sein Zimmer weiter einrichten wollte und der Delphin wäre dann ganz allein. Kurzerhand schloss Bridger mit ihm dann den Deal, bei ihm zu bleiben bis der Teenager fertig sei. Als von dem jungen Genie noch ein Versprechen auf einen ganz leckeren Fisch kam, stimmte Darwin zu und brachte den Schraubenzieher zurück. Ein kleiner Tintenfisch hatte es sich auf dem Griff bequem gemacht. Der blonde Junge fand es eine gute Idee, dem Captain diesen in einem unbeobachteten Moment auf die Schulter zu setzen. Erst als das Tier Nathan ins Hemd kroch, merkte er den Scherz. Vor der Rache fliehend versteckte sich Lucas auf der anderen Seite der Insel und wartete einen Moment bis sich der ältere Mann wieder beruhigt hatte. Durch die Hintertür kehrte er nach einigen Minuten zurück. Auf dem Tisch lagen die Fotos, die der Captain vom Entwickeln zurück geholt hatte. Seiner Neugier konnte Lucas nicht wieder stehen, denn er wollte unbedingt die Bilder sehen, die er gemacht hatte, als Darwin all das Zeug aus dem Meer angeschleppt hatte. Besonders überrascht war er dann aber, als er sich schlafend auf dem Steg entdeckte und von Darwin mit Meerespflanzen und Muscheln und was der Meeressäuger noch so fand voll geworfen hatte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Der Captain hatte ihn doch tatsächlich beim schlafen fotografiert.  
  
„Welches soll ich davon größer machen lassen?"  
  
Vor lauter Schreck fielen dem Teenager die Bilder aus den Händen. „Können sie sich nicht bemerkbar machen, wenn sie sich von hinten an mich heranschleichen?"  
  
Lachend ging Nathan in die Knie und half dem Teenager beim Aufsammeln der Bilder. „Das war doch genau Sinn und Zweck der Sache. Ich bin eindeutig für das mit dem Seestern auf dem Kopf."  
  
„Ich wette sie haben ihrem Kumpel da draußen noch geholfen mich schön her zu richten. Wehe von den Dingern taucht irgendeines auf dem Boot auf. Ich werde die hier jetzt alle konfiszieren!"Schnell sammelte der blonde Junge ausschließlich die Bilder auf, auf denen er am Steg schlief, ein. An die, die der Captain schon an sich gebracht hatte, kam er jedoch nicht ran.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das ist mein ganz privater Schatz."  
  
Zweifelnd sah das junge Computergenie den älteren Mann an. „Ich traue ihnen nicht."  
  
„Das kannst du aber. Wollen wir dein Regal jetzt hoch schleppen?"  
  
Lucas sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Je schneller es drinnen ist umso schneller kann ich mit Darwin spielen."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
.... sobald mein Rücken in Ordnung ist, der verhindert das Tippen im Sitzen und stehend geht das schlecht. 


	2. II

Leise schoben die dunklen Gestalten die Glastür der Veranda auf. Vergebens, denn schon im nächsten Moment machte die in der Mitte einen Heidenlärm, als sie über die Kante stolperte und zwei Blumentöpfe vom nahegelegenen Fensterbrett mitnahm. Aufstöhnend verharrten die anderen beiden. Leise horchten sie, ob sich im Haus etwas tat. „Scheint nochmal gut gegangen zu sein."sagte die eine.  
  
„Ja, lass ihn uns schnell vor der Toilettenschüssel abladen und dann ab ins Bett. Ich bin hundemüde. Der da wird sowieso nicht so schnell fertig werden."sagte die andere Gestalt.  
  
Gemeinsam bückten sie sich und hoben die dritte am Boden liegende Person auf. Sie schleiften sie die Wendeltreppe aus Holz nach oben. Genau wie vorgehabt, wurde sie in der Toilette abgesetzt, den Deckel nach oben, damit auch ja keine zu große Schweinerei entstand. Anschließend schloss die schmalere der beiden die Tür zur Toilette. Kurz darauf waren die ersten Würgegeräusche zu hören. „War anscheinend ganz knapp."sagte sie zu der anderen im Flüsterton. Vor ihnen konnte sie am Ende des Ganges sehen, dass die Tür des Hausbesitzers einen Spalt offen stand. Auf Zehenspitzen näherten sich die beiden dieser und lugten hinein. Im Bett drehte sich jemand unruhig auf die andere Seite, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Langsam wurde auch diese Tür geschlossen bis sie den Gang ein Stück bis auf Höhe der Toilette zurück gingen. Gegenüber befand sich ein anderes Zimmer in dieses gingen die beiden hinein und konnten hier auch das Licht einschalten. Um zu hören, ob ihr Kamerad Hilfe brauchen sollte, ließen sie hier die Tür jedoch auf.  
  
Lucas streckte sich durch und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. „Ich bin völlig K.O."  
  
„Wem sagst du das?"Oritz haute sich neben ihn hin. „Was meinst du wie lange das jetzt noch mit ihm geht?"  
  
Der Teenager hob seinen Kopf an und sah auf den Gang. Unterhalb der Tür fiel ein Streifen Licht hervor. „Nach dieser absolut bescheuerten Wette und den ganzen Gläsern, die der auf Ex runter gemacht hat, eine ganze Weile. Ich bin aber ehrlich gesagt viel zu müde, um hier zu warten, bis der sich seines gesamten Mageninhaltes entledigt hat."Er streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. „Ich will nur noch schlafen."  
  
„Hat das alles Bridger hier für dich besorgt?"fragte der Kubaner nun neugierig, denn sein Blick war durch den Raum gestreift.  
  
„Unglaublich, nicht? Westphalen hat aber mitgeholfen, so ganz allein hat der das nicht gemacht."  
  
„Gefällt mir richtig gut."  
  
„Wir müssen uns nur etwas einfallen lassen, wo wir ihm dann einen Schlafplatz einrichten. Mir ist das Risiko morgen früh seinen Mageninhalt in meinem Aquarium zu finden, einfach zu groß."sagte Lucas mit einem angewiderten Blick auf den Glasbehälter auf der dem Bett zugewandten Seite.  
  
„War unten nicht so eine große Couch."  
  
Das Computergenie schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Warum komme ich da nicht drauf? Ist natürlich die einfachste Lösung. Komm mit, wir richten das alles her und du kannst dann bei mir im Bett mit schlafen. Groß genug ist es ja."  
  
„Sehr gut, dann habe ich diese Alkoholfahne nicht die ganze Nacht in der Nase. Ich stinke schon von dem Schuppen genug nach Rauch."  
  
Das Schnattern und Pfeifen eines ganz bestimmten Delphins hatte ihn geweckt. Bevor er zu ihm raus ging, wollte der Captain noch schnell auf Toilette, aber besann sich schnell eines anderen, als er sah, wie der kleine Raum zugerichtet war. Was da auf dem Teppich drauf war, wollte er gar nicht erst wissen, es roch zumindest schon einmal eindeutig. Gut, dann würde er eben nach unten gehen. Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass sein junger Schützling jemals so tief ins Glas geguckt hätte, dass er nicht mehr seinen Magen unter Kontrolle hatte. Hoffentlich ging es ihm auch gut. Nathan musste sich schon ordentlich zusammen reißen, um nicht in das Zimmer des Teenagers zu stürmen und zu fragen, ob auch alles in Ordnung war. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser, diesen erst einmal seinen Rausch ausschlafen zu lassen. Er ging den Gang entlang und stieg die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen, erblickte er verwundert jemanden auf seiner Couch, den er schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Der Mann lag auf dem Rücken, den Mund leicht geöffnet und mit dem Oberkörper fast am Boden. Nun wunderte Bridger überhaupt nichts mehr. Er ärgerte sich viel mehr, als er dann auch noch sah, dass zwei der Blumentöpfe zerbrochen auf dem Boden lagen. Anscheinend hatte er sich in der Nacht doch nicht getäuscht und etwas gehört gehabt. Wie dem auch sei, er ließ den unerwarteten Gast schlafen und begab sich auf die eigentliche Gästetoilette. Diese sah zum Glück nicht so aus, wie die obere.  
  
Darwin erwartete ihn bereits als er zum Steg kam. Er hörte erst mit seinen Rufen auf, als der Captain endlich bei ihm war. „Guten morgen, mein Freund. Wie kommt es, dass du heute so ungeduldig bist?"  
  
„Darwin was gefunden hat."verkündete die Computerstimme und Nathan meinte so etwas wie Stolz darin gehört zu haben.  
  
„So, was hast du denn gefunden?"  
  
„Sicherlich Bens Schuhe."gähnend und sich die Augen reibend tapste Lucas barfüssig auf den Steg und zu Bridger. „Der war der Meinung, die mal baden zu müssen und hat sie einfach über Bord geworfen, als wir anlegten."  
  
„Der hat ja noch ein paar andere Sachen gemacht, außer seine Schuhe zu baden."sagte Bridger leicht vorwurfsvoll. Damit war die Sauerei auf der Toilette gemeint, aber dem Blick des Teenagers nach, verstand er den Hinweis nicht.  
  
„Ähm... ja, ich weiß wie es im Haus aussieht. Wir werden das auch nachher wieder in Ordnung bringen. Versprochen. Ich konnte den aber gestern nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen. Der hat ja keinen einzigen Schritt mehr ohne Hilfe getan."  
  
Nathan legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut. Es war richtig von dir ihn mit her zu bringen. Was habt ihr gemacht? Eine Brauerei leer getrunken?"  
  
Darwin warf zwischenzeitlich die Schuhe Bens auf den Steg. Mit dem einen hätte er den Captain beinahe am Kopf getroffen.  
  
„Nein, er hat eine Wette mit so einem Kerl angefangen und die natürlich glatt verloren. Bevor er sich dann auch noch Hals über Kopf mit ihm in eine Schlägerei stürzte, haben Miquel und ich Ben einfach aus der Bar raus gezogen und sind her gekommen."  
  
„Ortiz war auch dabei?"  
  
„Ja, der liegt bei mir noch im Zimmer und träumt. Er scheint Darwin gar nicht gehört zu haben. Dabei macht der solch einen Lärm!"  
  
„Darwin spielen will."rief sich der Delphin sofort in Erinnerung zurück. Schließlich hatten sie gerade von ihm gesprochen.  
  
Lucas beugte sich hinunter. „Ich werde gleich ein paar Runden mit dir schwimmen."Er erhob sich wieder und sah Bridger an, der einen skeptischen Blick aufgesetzt hatte. „Das war doch in Ordnung mit Ben? Ich meine, wir hätten ihn ja wohl schlecht in dem Zustand dort lassen können."  
  
Nathan legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des Teenagers und schlenderte so mit ihm zum Haus zurück. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ihr habt vollkommen richtig gehandelt. Unser guter alter Freund wird nachher aber als erstes einmal Bekanntschaft mit einem Putzeimer machen."  
  
„Und ich muss nachher versuchen Tony anzurufen. Ich habe mich tatsächlich breit schlagen lassen mit ihm und seiner Cousine ins Kino zu gehen."  
  
„Wieso denn das?"  
  
„Anscheinend hat sie eine besondere Schwäche für mich."Das war dem Computergenie ein wenig peinlich.  
  
Bridger grinste. „Solange nicht mehr von der Mannschaft dich mit ihren Verwandten zusammen bringen wollen, ist das doch kein Problem."  
  
„Haben sie eine Ahnung. Wenn ich einen verkaterten Freund auf der Couch liegen habe, sieht das schon wieder ganz anders aus."  
  
„Für dich ist gestern ein Päckchen gekommen. Ich habe ganz vergessen es dir hinzulegen."sagte nun Bridger.  
  
„Für mich?"Lucas konnte sich gar nicht erinnern was erwartet zu haben. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die wenigen Stufen ins Haus und begaben sich in die Küche. Ben hing nach wie vor kopfüber halb von der Couch. Während das Junggenie sich sofort auf sein Päckchen auf dem Küchentisch stürzte, öffnete Bridger alle Fenster. Die Alkoholausdünstungen hingen noch schwer in der Luft. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass hier mal jemand einen Durchzug machte.  
  
Der blonde Junge konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, als der Absender auf seiner Post den Namen seines Vaters zierte. Sollte er es doch endlich geschafft haben ihm seinen neuen Laptop zu schicken? Er machte innerlich Freudensprünge, denn schon nachdem er das Klebeband abgerissen hatte, sah er schon ein Kabel blitzen, das nur zum Stromanschluss eines Laptops gehören konnte.  
  
„Willst du auch einen Toast?"Der Captain ging an ihm vorbei zur Kaffeemaschine. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er bereits herausgefunden, dass sein junger Mitbewohner nicht unbedingt ein Kaffee Liebhaber war. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt diesen gerade mitten in der Nacht zu trinken, wenn die Cola alle war. Dafür mochte er Kakao umso mehr. Kristin machte nach der Auffassung des Teenagers den besten auf der ganzen Welt.  
  
„Ja, bitte."Nicht gerade freundlich klangen die Geräusche, die der ältere Mann hinter seinem Rücken vernahm. Besonders feinfühlig ging Lucas mit der Verpackung nicht um. „Jaha, es ist mein Laptop."freute er sich. Er umarmte das Gerät sofort und steckte auf der Stelle den Stecker in die Dose. Er musste ihn doch testen, ob auch wirklich alles funktionierte.  
  
Wenig später durchdrang der aromatische Geruch frisch gebrühten Kaffees das Erdgeschoss des Hauses. Ben blieb nach wie vor tief im Rauschkoma. Aus dem Toaster sprangen zwei geröstete Scheiben Toastbrot und eine davon tat Bridger auf einen Teller, den er dem Teenager unter die Nase halten musste, damit dieser endlich wieder von seinem geliebten Computer abließ. Schließlich wurde ihm die Sicht auf den Bildschirm versperrt. „Scheint zu funktionieren."  
  
„Perfekt sogar. Der hier ist noch besser als der von meiner Mutter. Aber war auch klar. Mein Vater und sie rivalisieren selbst jetzt noch. Der eine muss immer besser sein als der andere. War schon immer so. Mich würde wirklich mal interessieren wie sie waren, bevor sie sich immer stritten."  
  
Nathan glitt auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl. „Kannst du nicht jemanden anders aus deiner Familie fragen? Onkel, Tanten oder deine Großeltern."  
  
Lucas stieß verächtlich auf. „Lieber nicht. Die ganze Familie ist irgendwie verkracht und meine Eltern haben mich auch recht weit von allen anderen fern gehalten. Teilweise sind sie auch etwas komisch. Jedenfalls meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits. Die mögen mich ja gar nicht. Sind noch immer sauer, dass meine Mutter ausgerechnet meinen Vater geheiratet hat. Außerdem sind die ganz komisch. Jahrelang kümmern sie sich nicht um mich und dann kommt plötzlich mal wieder ein Anruf, sie hätten ganz gerne mich für ein paar Tage zu Besuch. Entweder bei der Feier oder bei der. War schon zu meinem Geburtstag der reinste Krampf, als sie bei uns waren."  
  
Das hörte sich nicht so an, als würde der Teenager von seinen Großeltern ein paar Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten. „Dann wirst du wohl damit leben müssen. Und damit, dass Darwin ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis hat."Von draußen war bereits wieder das ungeduldige Geschnatter des Meeressäugers zu hören. Der Delphin war davon ausgegangen seinen jungen Menschenfreund gleich wieder zu sehen, doch woher sollte er denn wissen, dass dieser gefesselt durch einen neuen Computer und einem leckeren Frühstückstoast so schnell nicht wieder kommen würde.  
  
„Immer diese Ablenkungen."nörgelte Lucas gutgelaunt und stopfte sich seinen dick mit Marmelade beschmierten Toast in den Mund. Seinen neuen Laptop klemmte er sich unter den Arm. Das Papier des Kartons ließ er ganz unauffällig auf einem Haufen liegen.  
  
Ortiz drehte sich herum. Ihm tat der Kopf weh und er war furchtbar müde. Lucas polterte zu ihm ins Zimmer. Blinzelnd sah er sich um. „Wie spät ist es?"nuschelte er durch das Kissen.  
  
Das Computergenie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Gleich zehn." antwortete er und stellte den Laptop auf seinen neuen Ehrenplatz auf den Schreibtisch. Aus dem Regal holte er die Dose mit dem Fischfutter und kümmerte sich gleich auch noch um seine Fische im Aquarium.  
  
Stöhnend ließ der Kubaner seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Bridger ist aber noch nicht wach?"  
  
„Doch, der hat auch schon Bekanntschaft mit Ben gemacht."  
  
„Ist der etwa schon auf? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. So fertig wie ich noch bin."  
  
„Nein, keine Sorge, der ratzt noch friedlich auf der Couch rum."Der blonde Junge holte sich seine Badesachen aus dem Schrank und ließ seinen Freund lieber weiter schlafen. Endlich gab Darwin Ruhe sobald er ihn erblickte. „Wo soll es hin gehen?"  
  
„Darwin will Schatz suchen."  
  
„Ich hätte dir niemals von Piratengeschichten erzählen sollen! Als nächstes forderst du noch eine Augenklappe und ich darf mir von Bridger wieder was anhören, wie ich dazu gekommen bin, dir sowas bei zu bringen."meinte er grinsend und sprang ins Wasser.  
  
Geschirrgeklapper weckte ihn auf. Der Duft von Kaffee hing in der Luft und hinter seiner Schläfe bereitete sich ein ordentlicher Schmerz vor. Übelkeit überkam ihn sobald er die Augen aufschlug. Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster hereinschien brannte ihm füchterlich in den Augen. Wer hatte nur versäumt Vorhänge an seinen Fenstern anbringen zu lassen? Das konnte doch nur ein Voll... dann lief Bridger durch den Raum und Ben rutschte vollends von der Couch. Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzurichten.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten sie es mit einer kalten Dusche versuchen."schlug ihm Bridger amüsiert vor.  
  
„Haben sie auch eine Maxipackung Aspirin?"fragte der ehemalige Versorgungsoffizier zwinkernd gegen das helle Licht. Mit den Fingern massierte er sich die Schläfen, doch der Schmerz wurde nicht besser.  
  
„Probieren sie es erst einmal mit der Dusche. Ich werde inzwischen nachsehen, ob ich etwas für sie habe."  
  
„Was machen sie eigentlich hier?"fragte der angeschlagene Mann nun doch, was ihn am meisten interessierte.  
  
Bridger hatte sich einen Kaugummi genommen. Die Packungen fanden sich in Zeiten, wo Lucas hier war an jeder Ecke im Haus und kaute entspannt darauf herum. „Mit Verlaub ich wohne hier."  
  
Ben glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. „Was? Aber wie komme ich hierher?"  
  
„Das haben sie ihren Freunden zu verdanken. Sie müssen in einer schlechten Verfassung letzte Nacht gewesen sein, nachdem was ich gehört habe. Außerdem müssen sie noch meine Toilette sauber machen. Das gleich mal vorneweg."  
  
Der junge Mann wandte den Blick ab. Da hatten seine Freunde ihn ja in was hinein geritten. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er schon sehr überlegen, welche Freunde das überhaupt waren, die ihn hergebracht hatten. Er konnte sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. Was war nur die letzte Nacht vorgefallen? Mit wem war er unterwegs gewesen?  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"nuschelte er.  
  
„Gleich Mittag. Wenn sie sich beeilen, bekommen sie auch etwas vom Essen ab. Vorausgesetzt, sie können bereits wieder essen."  
  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."Er schälte sich aus der Bettdecke und knüllte sie auf dem Sofa zusammen. Im oberen Stockwerk war nun jemand anders bereits frisch geduscht und fühlte sich nun auch wacher. „Guten morgen, Captain."sagte er, als er die Treppe hinunter kam. „Ben, bist du auch wieder unter den Lebenden?"  
  
Lachend verschwand Bridger aus seinem Wohnzimmer. Soviel Bewegung in seinem Haus war er gar nicht gewohnt.  
  
„Bis Mittag wird er uns rausgeworfen haben."nuschelte Krieg mit einem Fingerzeig auf den verschwundenen Captain.  
  
Ortiz konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach, das glaube ich nicht. Er wird dich nicht gehen lassen, bis du die Sauerei in der oberen Toilette beseitigt hast. Ich bin da gar nicht erst weiter rein und habe das Licht wieder aus gemacht. Liebend gerne verzichte ich."  
  
„Was habe ich damit zu tun?"  
  
„Wir haben dich dort oben hingesetzt nachdem wir zurück waren. Lucas hatte Angst du könntest seine Fische mit dem falschen Futter füttern."  
  
„Oh, Lucas, stimmt. Wo steckt der? Das mit Bridger geht auf sein Konto, richtig? Spielt hier wieder jedem die friedliche Vater-Sohn-Idylle vor."  
  
Der Kubaner setzte sich auf einen nahe gelegenen Sessel. Zu nah wollte er seinem Freund ja doch nicht sein. Der Restalkohol stank schon so genug. „Wo sollten wir dich sonst hin bringen? Deiner Ex-Frau? Ich glaube nicht, dass Kathy dich in dem Zustand bei sich haben will. Aber sieh es doch mal vorteilhaft. Du kannst dich auf die Weise schon mal bei Bridger einschleimen."  
  
„Warum dieses?"Der Captain war wieder im Wohnzimmer erschienen. In den Händen hielt er Putzsachen, die er neben der Couch plazierte. Argwöhnisch verfolgte Ben die Gestik. Grinsend ging Bridger zu einem der anderen freien Sessel. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort."drängte er nachdem keine Antwort erfolgte.  
  
„Worauf?"Lucas war vom Schwimmen zurück. In den Händen hielt er die nassen Schuhe von Ben. „Die lagen noch am Steg rum. Bitte wirf sie aber nicht nochmal ins Wasser, sobald erst der Schätzjägerinstinkt von Darwin geweckt ist, werde ich eine Menge zu tun haben ihn wieder zu normalisieren. Ich kann nicht ständig glitzernde Sachen im Meer verstecken."Er ließ die Schuhe auf der Veranda, schließlich reichte schon er um Bridger Angst um seinen Parkettboden haben zu lassen.  
  
„Ich will wissen, warum Mr Krieg sich bei mir einschleimen soll."kam Nathan zu dem vorhergegangen Thema zurück.  
  
„Ach so, das ist ganz einfach."bereitwillig ohne auf seine beiden Freunde zu achten, plapperte das Computergenie aus, was hier alle bis auf den Captain wussten. „Er ist aber unserer nächsten Fahrt wieder Teil der Mannschaft. Hat die UEO tatsächlich genehmigt. Anscheinend hat man vergessen, was während seines Dienstes an Bord noch so alles gelaufen ist."  
  
Das war nun wahrlich eine Überraschung für Bridger. Warum wusste er nicht davon?  
  
„Sie sollten vielleicht öfters ihre Nachrichten abrufen oder ihr Postfach leeren."machte ihm der Teenager Vorwürfe.  
  
Nathan sah ihn mahnend an, dann seufzte er tief durch. „Unter diesen Umständen halte ich es für eine gute Generalprobe wenn sie die Putzsachen nehmen und sich frisch ans Werk machen. In einer Stunde komme ich zur Probe und wenn dann nicht alles sauber und frisch ist, können sie sich auf einen ganz persönlichen Drill von ihrem zukünftigen Vorgesetzen gefasst machen."  
  
Am Gesichtsausdruck Bens konnten die Anwesenden sehen, wie sehr ihm dieser Befehl missfiel. Noch war er ja eigentlich nicht im Dienst, doch Bridger ließ dies nicht gelten und scheuchte ihn schnell von der Couch nach oben.  
  
„Ich geh mich dann mal abtrocknen und sage Tony ab."Verzog sich auch Lucas schnell, denn einer musste ja noch Kriegs Bett weg räumen. Zum Glück fand sich ja noch einer von seiner Crew im Raum und der durfte diese Arbeit verrichten. Miquel widerstrebte dies zwar zutiefst, aber er war mit guter Laune aufgestanden und würde sich diese nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Schnell war das Wohnzimmer wieder her gerichtet und auch die herunter gefallenen Blumentöpfe aufgehoben.  
  
Die drei aßen letztendlich sogar ganz gemütlich Frühstück. Der Teenager sogar zum zweiten Mal und die beiden Gäste erlebten Captain Bridger mal von einer ganz lockeren Seite. Er war zwar schon als Kommandant auf der seaQuest sehr human und locker, doch privat ging das noch eine Stufe weiter. Er bot den beiden sogar an, ruhig noch eine Nacht zu bleiben. Ein Angebot das kritisch beäugt, aber gern angenommen wurde. Aber dieses Mal wollte er am Abend mitkommen. Schließlich musste doch einer dafür sorgen, dass sein zukünftiger Neuzugang in der Crew nicht erneut zu tief ins Glas sah.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Anm: ja, es gibt noch eine Fortsetzung, von der aber nur eine Seite bisher existiert. 


	3. III

Anm: So ganz unverhofft, kommt oft, ein kleines Kapitelchen von einer Story, mit der keiner gerechnet hätte. Mich hat gerade vorhin zum dritten Mal dieses doofe Pflanzenvieh von Endgegner geplättet, aus Portest habe ich das Spiel sein lassen und ärger lieber Moonshine. ;)) Ach für die Reviews möchte ich mich auch noch bedanken. Danke schön!

Samusa: Keine Ahnung an wie vielen Stories ich gleichzeitig schreiben und auch nicht, ob der Commander sich über seinen alten Freund freuen wird. Werden wir ja sehen, wenn es auf die seaQuest geht, aber wirst schon sehen... das dauert noch ein kleines bischen.

Kiddo: Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, ob ich deine Erwartungen in einigen Punkten auch erfüllen konnte oder mit was ganz anderem aufwarte. Irgendwie hat sich das hier von selbst geschrieben. Ich wollte es gar nicht soweit kommen lassen, aber die Herren dachten, sie machen jetzt mal ihr eigenes Ding und pfeifen auf mich. Äh... kannst du mir bitte einen Computer zeigen, der keinen Anschluss an die Steckdose braucht? Ich meine, meiner hier hat zwar auch ein Akku, aber sobald der runter ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes als das Kabel und die Steckdose.

Gut, das nächste Mal schicke ich Lucas zu deiner Oma zum Kakao trinken. ;) Aber nur wenn ich mit darf!

Moonshin: Du wirst mir bestimmt mal den Krieg erklären, nicht? ;)) Aber ist doch lustig so, ich habe eine heiden Zeit, muss nur mal meine Faulheit überwinden und auch da weiterschreiben, wo es nötig ist. Hoffe dir gefällt das Chappy, wenn nicht, kannst du ja aufs nächste hoffen.

========

Jemand tippte ihn von hinten an. Zuerst hielt er es für ein Versehen, dass jemand einfach nur leicht gegen ihn gerempelt war. Etwas was in der Enge hier durchaus möglich war, doch nicht in diesem Fall. Das Tippen wurde energischer. Wütend drehte Lucas sich herum und wollte die Person schon anfahren. "Tony?" verwundert sah er in das Gesicht seines Zimmergenossen.

"Ich dachte dir sei etwas dazwischen gekommen?" Neben Piccolo stand seine Cousine Angie und sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als sie ihren Schwarm entdeckt hatte.

Der Kragen seines Hemdes wurde dem Teenager nun wirklich etwas zu eng und würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er meinen es schnürte ihm die Luft ab. "Ja ist es auch. Ich weiß, es kommt blöd, mich ausgerechnet in einem Kino anzutreffen, aber meine Idee war es nicht. Mir wäre ein gemütlicher Fernsehabend mit meinem Laptop auf dem Schoss durchaus lieber gewesen. Leider wollten meine Begleiter das nicht und so sind wir hier gelandet."

Tony glaubte ihm kein Wort, das konnte er ihm ansehen. Seine Cousine schienen die Worte des Junggenies nicht im geringsten zu stören. Es war sowieso fraglich, ob sie auf seine Worte oder nur auf den Klang seiner Stimme hörte. "Dann bin ich aber mal auf deine Erklärung gespannt, Wolenczak!"

Lucas wurde plötzlich am Oberarm gepackt und weggezerrt. "Da vorne gibt's Popcorn!" sagte Ben auf die Fresstheken zeigend. Ehe Tony und seine Cousine sich versahen, war Lucas aus der Gefahrenzone geschleift. Mit einem Piccolo machte man soetwas natürlich nicht und darum eilten die beiden hinterher.

"Ich warte noch immer." drängelte Tony.

"Auf was?" fragte Ben ihn.

"Hey, moment mal, ich spreche gerade mit meinem Freund, könntest du dich bitte hinten anstellen, bis ich fertig bin? Danke!" Lucas' Zimmergenosse wandte sich wieder ihm zu. "Also, pass mal auf. Zuerst machen wir sicher aus, dass wir heute gemeinsam..."

Krieg schob sich zwischen seinem jungen Freund und dem Typen, der gerade zu einer längeren Rede angesetzt hatte. "Zufälligerweise ist das auch mein Freund und wir wollten uns gerade etwas Popcorn besorgen. Außerdem wüsste ich von dir, wenn du wirklich sein Freund wärst."

"Ähm... Ben?" wollte Lucas die Situation entschärfen, aber Tony ging jetzt in die Vollen.

"Kann nicht sein, denn ich würde von dir wissen. Jeder der mit Lucas befreundet ist, rattert früher oder später an mich heran. Die rufen nämlich ständig bei uns an, und wenn unser junges Früchtchen gerade mit seinem Delphin spielt, dann bin ich sein Anrufbeantworter. Du hast aber noch nie angerufen."

"Ja, weil ich ihn immer direkt erwischt habe." sagte Krieg mit einer kurzen Seitwärtsbewegung seines Kopfes.

"Aha, dann weißt du bestimmt auch einiges von ihm."

"Na klar! Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht von ihm weiß."

"Gut, dann machen wir die Probe. Wie heißt sein bester Freund."

"Das ist nicht schwer; Darwin."

"Falsch, sein bester Freund bin nämlich ich, Tony Piccolo und nun mach den Abgang du Pseudofreund von Lucas." Unsanft schob Tony ihn zur Seite.

Oritz hatte die ganze Szene von außerhalb beobachtet und kam lachend auf das kleine Grüppchen zu, gefolgt von Bridger. Erneut musste der Seemann seinen Vortrag unterbrechen, weil weitere Leute dazu gekommen waren.

"Sein bester Freund kannst du gar nicht sein, weil Darwin und Lucas ein Herz und eine Seele sind. Das war schon vom ersten Moment an so, als sie sich trafen. Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du das nicht weißt? Sein Freund unter diesen Umständen ja wohl kaum!" Krieg hatte sich noch immer nicht abreagiert.

"Stopp mal, Ben. Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir hier ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos bringen." sagte Lucas, der endlich einmal dazu kam.

"Ich schätze das ist auch bitter nötig." lachte Bridger, der noch immer die Szene vor Augen hatte, wie sich Lieutenant Krieg und Piccolo gegenseitig angifteten. Jeder wollte etwas von Lucas und jeder auch bestmöglichst als erstes.

"Gut, kann ich dann jetzt etwas zu dieser Situation sagen?" fragte der Teenager und alle sahen ihn gespannt an. "Endlich." Er wandte sich an Tony. "Ich musste dir absagen, weil heute morgen es noch so aussah, als würde eine bestimmte Person bis zum Abend nicht wieder auf zwei Beinen gerade stehen können und es besser gewesen wäre bei ihr zu bleiben."

"Also so dreckig ging es mir nun auch nicht." protestierte Krieg.

"Oh doch, Ben, ich kann mich noch sehr genau erinnern, wie du heute mittag zum Essen geschlichen bist. Die Wand konnte gar nicht nah genug sein." gab Miquel Lucas recht.

"Wie dem auch sei. Die Idee jetzt ins Kino zu gehen, kam im übrigen vom Captain, also falls du Beschwerden hast, die gehen nach da drüben." Er zeigte auf Bridger, der sich ganz und gar unvorbereitet mit einem durchdringenden Blick von Piccolo konfrontiert sah.

"Mal ganz langsam." wehrte Bridger ab. "So ganz allein war ich nicht mit der Idee schuld. Wir haben alle gemeinsam beschlossen, dass es doch ganz gut wäre, bei dem schlechten Fernsehprogramm mal im Kino vorbeizusehen."

"Na was solls. Jetzt ist Lucas doch hier und wir können den Abend wie geplant verbringen. Unsere Bahn in der Bowlinghalle ist im übrigen noch nicht abgesagt. Ich wäre mit Angie auch allein gegangen, aber jetzt sind wir doch mehr und können das voll ausnutzen." Tony hielt die Hand auf. "Dafür bekomme ich aber von jedem von euch noch Zaster! Drei Dollar pro Nase."

"Bowling ist keine schlechte Idee, das war ich schon lange nicht mehr." meinte Oritz und zückte bereitwillig den Geldbeutel.

"Ich auch nicht, keine Ahnung ob ich es überhaupt schaffe, die Kugel gerade zu werfen." gab Bridger lachend von sich. Für ihn gestaltete sich der Abend hervorragend. Anfangs hatte er schon seine Befürchtungen am Ende in einem Stripclub zu landen, so wie er Krieg kannte, aber eine Bowlingrunde, war nicht in seinen Vorstellungen dabei gewesen.

Als Lucas gezahlt hatte, tat Tony das Geld in seine Börse und schob sie in die hintere Hosentasche. Ben sah sich noch immer mit den Scheinen in der Hand. "Äh... muss ich nichts bezahlen?"

Verdutzt blickte Piccolo in seine Richtung. "Wieso? Du kommst doch nicht mit."

Bei dem Gesicht, das der ehemalige und neue Versorgungsoffizier der seaQuest machte, brachen alle, die ihn kannten in lautstarkes Gelächter aus. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie er da mit schmalen Lippen beleidigt dastand und sich irgendwie ausgeladen vorkam. "Tony, das ist Ben Krieg. Er war auf der ersten seaQuest der selbsternannten Moraloffizier. Einen Posten, den du in gewisser Weise ebenfalls eingenommen hast, in dem du jedem auf die Nerven fällst, bei dem du meinst er könnte es brauchen." stellte Lucas vor.

"Was heißt hier, auf die Nerven fallen?" fragte ihn Tony, doch Angie kam dazwischen, sie hatte genau durchschaut, was ihr Schwarm damit sagen wollte.

"Du kommst immer dann an, wenn man seine Ruhe haben will oder einfach nur allein sein möchte."

"Kann gar nicht sein, das würde man mir doch sagen." widersprach Piccolo.

"Oh doch, Tony. Letztens als du Henderson den halben Nachmittag vollgeschwafelt hast, hatte sie gerade erfahren gehabt, dass sie wegen des schlechten Wetters wahrscheinlich nicht rechtzeitig zu ihren Eltern fliegen könn´te und damit wohl auch keine Zeit mehr hätte Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Hast du wirklich nicht gemerkt, wie genervt sie war?" sagte Oritz. "Ben hat es so ähnlich gehandhabt. Wenn einer seine Ruhe haben wollte und das auch zeigte, ist er total aufgegangen und gab erst dann Ruhe, wenn man ihn irgendwo einsperrte. Vorausgesetzt er hat keinen anderen Unsinn geplant."

"Das ist nicht wahr!" gab nun auch Ben zu Protest.

"Hört mal, ich denke wir sollten langsam rein gehen, sonst fängt der Film noch ohne uns an. Über besondere Eigenschaften können wir später auch noch sprechen." sagte Bridger und trieb sein Grüppchen von Crewmitgliedern zum Kinosaal. Krieg löste sich daraus und zog Lucas hinter sich her. "Wir kommen gleich."

"Aber beeilt euch." sagte Bridger und passte auf, nicht auch noch Piccolo zu verlieren, der sich gerade auf und davon machen wollte, um seinem Zimmergenossen zu folgen.

"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Lucas ihn und versuchte sich aus dem Griff seines Freundes zu befreien.

"Jetzt wo die Massen in den Saal stürmen ist der Weg zum Fressstand frei. Los, wir holen uns jetzt eine Maxipackung Popcorn und essen das dann ganz allein." Schon standen sie an einer der vielen Theken, doch die Schlange sah nicht so aus, als würde hier einer es eilig haben den Film zu sehen.

"Bekomme ich eine große Cola?" fragte der Teenager ihn unschuldig.

"Ja, aber zahlen musst du selber."

"Wieso?"

"Weil ich nicht dein Geldgeber bin, das ist Bridger. Wenn du vergessen hast Daddy um ein paar Moneten zu bitten, bin ich gerne bereit dir was zu leihen. Allerdings mit zwei Prozent Zinsen pro Tag und späteste Rückzahlung in einer Woche."

Lucas lachte. "Behalt dein Geld. Auf solche windigen Geschäfte lasse ich mich nicht ein." Er zog seine Geldbörse aus der Hosentasche und zählte nach, was er so zur Verfügung hatte.

Die Schlange vor ihnen löste sich rasch auf und endlich war Ben an der Reihe. Wie geplant ließ er sich einen Monsterbecher voll mit Popcorn geben. Das Computergenie staunte nicht schlecht. "Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher das alles essen zu können?"

"Wenn ich es nicht wäre, würde ich es nicht holen. Außerdem hilfst du mir ja."

"Gegen Aufpreis, versteht sich." nickte Lucas.

"Nein, das ist dieses Mal umsonst, für gute Freunde." Krieg nahm den Becher in die Hand und wartete bis Lucas sich seine Cola, das Eis und noch vier kleinere Tüten mit Chips gekauft hatte.

"Für wen sind die alle? Du willst mir doch wohl nicht ernsthaft erzählen, die alle allein essen zu wollen." fragte der Lieutenant ihn, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kinosaal machten.

"Wirst du schon sehen." antwortete der Teenager geheimnisvoll. Jeder zeigte dem Mann am Eingang zum Kino seine Eintrittskarte und als diese eingerissen war, konnten sie rein.

Sobald sie ihre Reihe gefunden hatten, hieß es sich im Halbdunkel vorzutasten. Die Werbung vor dem Film war bereits im vollem Gange und Lucas hörte hinter sich jemanden fluchen. Ben war dieser Person wohl auf die Füße getreten und kurz darauf schimpfte jemand, weil er mit Popcorn überschüttet worden war. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen und ging langsam weiter bis Miquel auftauchte. "Hier." Er drückte ihm eine der Chipstüten in die Hand, genauso wie dem Captain. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Platz zwischen den beiden setzen, als Tony ihn über Bridger hinweg am Ärmel zog. "Ist ja gut, ich habe dir auch was mitgebracht." sagte er, aber das war nicht, was sein Freund wollte.

Nathan beugte sich zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied hinüber. "Ich glaube, du sollst heute in etwas weiblicher Gesellschaft den Film genießen." meinte er verschwörerisch.

Lucas war sich sicher in dem Halbdunkel ein böses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes sehen zu können. Der freute sich wahrscheinlich wie verrückt und half Tony auch wo er nur konnte ihn mit dessen Cousine zusammen zu bringen. Dabei kannte er das Mädchen doch gar nicht. Na gut, egal. Vielleicht war sie ja nett. Schlecht sah sie zumindest schon mal nicht aus. Er stand wieder auf und wäre beinahe mit Ben zusammen geprallt, der nun endlich auch bei ihnen angekommen war.

Wenig später konnte er endlich einen Zug von seiner Cola nehmen. Rechts und links verteilte er noch die restlichen Chipstüten. Eine für Tony und eine für seine Cousine. Die sah das Geschenk ein wenig hinter einer rosaroten Brille, aber das bekam Lucas nicht so ganz mit, denn er hörte schon wieder, wie Krieg über seinen Platz diskutierte, denn er wollte auf Piccolos.

"Wie soll er denn jetzt an das Popcorn herankommen, wenn es erst über zwei Plätze ging?" fragte er.

"Gib ´ne Hand voll rüber und er hat es." antwortete Tony ihm.

"Aber erst mal wandert ein gutes Stück davon in dein Fischmaul."

Diese Beleidigung ließ Tony nicht auf sich sitzen. "Gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, dann lass uns gleich raus gehen. Wenn ich dich besser sehe, treffe ich auch besser deine Nase!"

Nun war es für den Captain an der Zeit einzugreifen. "Meine Herren, ich bitte sie. Wir sind doch hier nicht im Boxring. Sie beide sind zivilisierte Männer und beide beim Militär. Ich bin sicher, wir können diesen kleinen Disput auch anders klären." Lucas merkte schon, dass auch der Captain nun den Spaß verloren hatte. Wenn er mit Disput anfing, dann war äußerste Vorsicht geboten.

"Ich könnte mich doch einfach auf Tony's Platz setzen und dann hat sich der Fall." schlug er vor.

"Auf gar keinen Fall, Wolenczak. Du bleibst sitzen wo du bist und unterhälst dich ein wenig mit Angie. Frag sie über die Schule aus oder sonst was, nur dreh dich um und lass mich hier machen!" sagte Tony und wandte sich wieder seinem neuen Feind zu.

"Setzen sie sich, Mr Piccolo." sagte Bridger streng. "Ich habe keine Lust hier den Befehlshaber heraus hängen zu lassen. Einzig und allein einen schönen Abend wollte ich verleben und wenn sie beiden sich nicht vertragen können, dann werfe ich sie aus dem Kino raus, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht, dann können sie machen was sie wollen." Er stand von seinem Platz auf. "Mr Krieg, ich denke ich kann ihnen soweit helfen, dass ich mit ihnen den Platz tausche, dann sitzt nur noch einer zwischen ihnen und Lucas und sie können das Popcorn hinüber reichen. Ich will gar nichts hören. Ihre Portion sieht nicht so aus, als würde es viel ausmachen, wenn davon ein wenig im Magen des Zwischenmannes landet."

Oritz hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und lachte zu Lucas hinüber, der die Situation etwas argwöhnisch beobachtete. Das nahm bestimmt kein gutes Ende, da war er sich sicher.

"Ähm, danke für die Chips." ließ sich Angie schüchtern neben ihn vernehmen.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Teenagers wandte sich von den grummelnden Freunden, die wieder ihre Sitze einnahmen (Ben mit einer Schnute auf Bridgers alten Platz) zu dem Mädchen. "Keine Ursache. Wäre doch blöd gekommen, wenn wir uns nur zu zweit eindeckten und alle anderen gingen leer aus."

"So schlimm hätte ich es nicht gefunden."

"Zu einem richtigen Kinobesuch gehört eben Knabberkram. Da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab. Wenn man kein Geld hat um sich da was zu kaufen, wurde eben in Rucksäcken was rein geschmuggelt."

Auf Angies verwirrten Blick hin, fügte er schnell noch hinzu: "Naja, ich habe nicht gerade den besten Umgang was meine Freunde anbelangt. Ich glaube Tony hier ist schon Beweis genug."

"Was ist mit mir?" Sobald er seinen Namen gehört hatte, beugte sich Tony zu ihm, den Mund voller Popcorn.

"Wir haben uns nur über deine kriminelle Vergangenheit unterhalten." sagte Lucas. "Hat Ben dir jetzt doch was von seinem Popcorn gegeben?"

"Nein, aber wir wollen sobald wir finden der Film ist Mist raus gehen und das unter uns klären."

"Das ist ein Scherz!"

"Nein, ernst. Er will es unbedingt wissen und ich bin gerne bereit es ihm zu zeigen." Er stopfte sich eine weitere Hand voll in den Mund und blickte nach wie vor fragend die beiden Teenager an.

"Tony, du weißt doch was Mum gesagt hat, du sollst dich ruhig verhalten. Sie hat keine Lust mich heute von der Polizei nach Hause gefahren zu sehen."

Lucas Kopf schnellte zur Seite. "Du wirst von der Polizei eskortiert? Das passierte mir noch nie. Ich habe mal einem nach einer Party die Vorfahrt genommen, aber sonst bin ich noch nicht eskortiert worden. Biff ja, aber der gerät ständig mit denen aneinander."

"Wer ist Biff?" fragte Tony nun.

"Ich denke, du kennst alle meine Freunde?" neckte das Computergenie seinen Zimmergenossen.

"Nun, alle vielleicht nicht, aber doch einige."

"Biff ist einer meiner ältesten und besten Freunde und ihr beide habt einiges gemeinsam." Er blickte in die Augen seines Sitznachbarn und fügte schnell noch hinzu. "Nur mit etwas mehr Grips."

Stumm zeigte Piccolo auf sich. "Ich habe zuwenig Grips?"

"Nimms nicht persönlich." Er wandte sich wieder an Angie. "Erzählst du mir von einigen dieser Eskortierungsfahrten?" Neugierig trank er einen Schluck seiner Cola und wartete darauf, jetzt einige dunkle Geheimnisse seines Freundes zu erfahren.

"Naja, gut." Sie setzte sich ein wenig schräg, damit sie ihrem Schwarm gegenüber saß. "Also, das eine Mal hat er wieder eine Schlägerei angefangen. Anfangs war es recht harmlos gewesen. Wir sind da bei einer Geburtstagsfeier von meiner Freundin gewesen und deren älterer Bruder war nicht besonders begeistert davon, dass mein Cousin die ganze Zeit versuchte seine Freundin anzumachen."

"Das ist nicht wahr, die hat mich angemacht." unterbrach Tony, wurde aber von Angie abgewimmelt. Nun erzählte sie.

"Auf jeden Fall haben die beiden sich dann ordentlich gestritten und Tony hat ihm den Bierkrug über dem Kopf ausgeleert. Leider waren noch andere Freunde vom Bruder meiner Freundin da und es kam zu einer wahren Massenschlägerei, die nur noch die Polizei auseinander bringen konnte. Die Streitenden kamen alle in den Knast zum ausnüchtern, da jeder ausnahmslos völlig betrunken war und ich wurde von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht, weil es sonst keiner konnte und meine Mum darauf bestand, mich zu Hause zu wissen."

"Du scheinst dich gerne zu prügeln, was?" wandte sich Lucas wieder an seinen Freund.

"Hey, wenn es einer unbedingt wissen will!"

"Schon mal mit reden versucht? Kann manchmal Wunder bewirken."

"Nicht bei solchen großen Brüdern, wie der ihrer Freundin." Der Teenager konnte sich noch lebhaft ebanfalls an eine Begegnung mit einem großen Bruder erinnern, ob der nun aber der Grund für das Aus seiner Beziehung zu Julianna war, mochte er zu bezweifeln.

Vor ihnen auf der Leinwand lief der letzte Spot zu ende und dann ging das Licht an.

"Derjenige, der jetzt ein Eis will, soll sich nicht in meine Nähe trauen." knirschte Tony. "Ich hasse das. Sowas dauert ewig und der Film geht nicht los."

Sofort war Lucas' Hand oben und grinste schadenfroh seinen Sitznachbarn an.

"Du hattest doch vorhin erst ein Eis!"

"Na und? Das war so lecker, dass ich gleich noch eins brauche."

"Wolenczak, ich warne dich. Es dauert nicht lange und meine Hände schließen sich um deine Kehle." diskutierte Piccolo weiter und merkte gar nicht wie Bridger ebenfalls die Hand für ein Eis hob.

"Oh, sieh nur, der Captain ist der selben Meinung wie ich." zeigte Lucas an Tony vorbei.

"Hey, kommen sie, Cap. Das ist doch jetzt pure Absicht."

Nathan grinste seinen Crewman an. "Aber natürlich doch. Ich liebe es meine Leute zu ärgern." Die Kinoangestellte war mit dem Korb bei Bridger und er suchte sich etwas aus, anschließend ging sie weiter zu Lucas.

"Willst du auch eins?" fragte er an Angie gewandt, die sofort errötete. Anscheinend bot man ihr nicht oft an, sie zum Eis einzuladen.

"Gerne." brachte sie schüchtern hervor. Von der ganzen Unbefangenheit, des vorherigen Gesprächs war auf einmal nichts mehr zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich lag das am Licht und daran, dass Lucas sich anscheinend wirklich um sie zu kümmern schien. War sie es doch gewesen, die ihrem Cousin die ganze Zeit gesagt hatte, dass Lucas wahrscheinlich viel besseres als sie gewohnt sei und gar kein Interesse an ihr haben würde. Sie suchte sich etwas heraus und auch das Computergenie, bevor er aber zahlte, blickte er zu seinem Zimmergenossen. "Willst du auch eins? Ich lade dich ein."

"Nein, danke! Ich will endlich, das der Film los geht." knirschte er beleidigt über die Unverfrorenheit und Bridger und Lucas.

"Du willst nur mit Ben draußen Doppelhand-Kontakt-Sport betreiben!" sagte der Teenager, als er der Angestellten mehrere Scheine gab und sie zu den nächsten ging, der ein Eis wollte.

"Was für ein Zeug?"

"Das ist eine andere Bezeichnung für Boxen, weil seine Ex-Frau das für sexistisch hielt." Lucas schleckte sein Eis und zeigte auf Ben.

Sofort hatte Piccolo wieder etwas neues. "Du warst mal verheiratet."

Als Ben aber nicht reagierte, stubste er ihn an und vor lauter Schreck verschüttete dieser einen Teil seines Popcornes auf seinen Vordermann. Wütend wandte der sich um. "Hähä, Verzeihung! Das war ein Versehen." Sofort fuhr er Tony an. "Spinnst du?"

"Lucas sagt, du bist mal verheiratet gewesen."

"Ja, und was geht dich das an?"

"Ich will wissen, wer so blöd war und jemanden wie dich heiratet. Oder besser; wie du sie dazu gebracht hast."

Augenblicklich erschien ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf Bens Gesicht. "Tja, einige von uns haben es einfach drauf. Eine Frau wie Kathie findet man schließlich nicht überall und im Gegensatz zu anderen, kann ich dazu noch behaupten nach wie vor in gutem Kontakt zu meiner Frau zu stehen."

"Ach so, sie ist Alkoholikerin und in der geschlossenen." Piccolo machte es sich bequem in seinem Sitz, denn das Licht wurde nun dunkel.

Krieg beugte sich zur Seite. "In zehn Minuten gehe ich raus, du folgst mir unauffällig etwa nach der gleichen Zeit." flüsterte er ihm zu.

Lucas hatte nicht gehört, was die beiden gerade noch zum Schluß getuschelt hatten, aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht gut ausgehen würde. Hoffentlich schafften sie es dennoch zum Bowlen zu gehen, denn das hatte auch er eine lange Zeit nicht mehr gemacht und wollte es unbedingt mal wieder tun.

Auf der Leinwand erschienen die ersten Bilder des Filmes "Deep Blue" begleitet von entspannender Musik, die die Kinobesucher fesselte. Keiner bemerkte, wie sich nacheinander zwei Personen aus dem Saal lösten, denn zu sehr waren sie in die atemberaubende Welt der Meere gezogen worden.


	4. IV

Noch völlig fasziniert von den Bildern des Filmes streckte sich Lucas durch. Er war zu Ende und das Licht im Saal ging an. "Und wie fandest du ihn, Tony?", fragte er und wandte sich gleichzeitig zur Seite, doch da saß niemand. Genausowenig wie auf dem Platz neben Bridger. Der Captain blickte ebenfalls ratlos auf den leeren Stuhl.

"Oh nein.", stöhnte Angie auf. "Wahrscheinlich müssen wir ihn jetzt aus dem Gefängnis abholen. Oder kannst du mich irgendwie nach Hause bringen.", fragte sie schüchtern an Lucas gewandt. Der war von der Frage völlig überrumpelt, denn bis gerade eben reichte seine Vorstellung noch dazu, dass er Ben mit Blessuren übersäht zu Bridgers Insel schleifen musste.

"Lasst uns die beiden erst einmal suchen gehen." Der Captain erhob sich und winkte die beiden Teenager zu sich. Oritz befand sich bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen. Sie quetschten sich an den ausströmenden Personen vorbei und suchten im Vorraum die beiden Vermissten. Keiner konnte sie sehen.

"Das hat so keinen Sinn!", sagte Miquel. "Selbst wenn sie hier sind, dann sind noch viel zu viele Leute hier, als dass wir sie auf die Schnelle finden und auseinander bringen können."

"Sie glauben doch wohl nicht wirklich, die beiden prügeln sich?", zweifelte der Captain.

"Oh doch, wenn Tony einmal wild gemacht wurde, dann bringt ihn nichts davon ab.", bestätigte Angie. Solange sie Lucas nicht direkt ansah oder sich seiner Anwesenheit nicht völlig bewusst war, konnte sie durchaus sprechen. Leider hatte sie auch das Gefühl ständig in ein Schweißbad auszubrechen, wenn seine wunderschönen Augen auf sie fielen.

Der Teenager sah sie aber nicht an, sondern kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. "Ben ist auch jemand, der sich durchaus mit jemanden schlagen würde."

"Und ihr zwei seid euch wirklich sicher, dass er demnächst wieder auf die seaQuest zurück kommt?"

Synchrones Nicken von Lucas und Oritz bestätigte die Frage Bridgers. Leicht verzweifelt seufzte der ältere Mann auf. Das konnte ja eine tolle nächste Fahrt werden.

"Dann lasst uns raus gehen und warten bis sich der Raum hier geleert hat. Danach können wir die beiden immer noch suchen." Die drei vor sich her schiebend verließen sie das Kino durch die Glastür. Sehr weit mussten sie aber nicht gehen, denn sie wären beinahe über die Gesuchten gestolpert, die sich mit einem Mal wirklich bestens verstanden.

"Schade, dass ihr jetzt eine neue Ärztin habt, die letzte hat manchmal ihre Experimente in den Kühlschrank in der Kombüse gestellt und ich muss sagen, das war durchaus lecker."

"Wenn man mal von der kleinen Magenverstimmung absieht, die sie nach einem dieser Experimente bekommen haben.", sagte hinter Ben eine wohl vertraute Stimme. Er sprang auf, als würde er salutieren wollen. "Captain? Ich, ... wir... also... Der Film war nicht so ganz nach meinem Geschmack und wir haben uns mal kurz von distanziert."

"Der Film war einsame spitze, Ben!", sagte Lucas. "Du bist doch gleich zu Anfang raus, wie kannst du da sagen, der war nicht gut?"

"Ganz ruhig, Jungchen. Ich kann ihn mir ja jederzeit wieder ansehen."

"Und wie? Wir müssen morgen Abend auf dem Boot sein. Bis dahin schaffst du das nicht mehr mit dem Kino." Oritz verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Krieg ertappte sich dabei zu einer Antwort ansetzen zu wollen, doch da vor ihm Bridger stand, der von dieser nicht so begeistert sein könnte, verschloss er schnell den geöffneten Mund wieder. "Was soll's? Ein neuer Landurlaub kommt bestimmt bald."

Lucas musterte seinen Freund mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

Tony war zu Angie gegangen, die seit sie aus dem Gebäude gekommen waren, nicht mehr aufhörte Lucas anzustarren. "Gehen wir jetzt dann noch zum Bowlen? Ich habe die Bahn gemietet und möchte die nicht einfach so ungenutzt lassen."

"Hach, genau!" Ben sprang die wenigen Stufen auf den Gehweg hinunter. "Lasst uns los gehen, der Meister der Strikes wird euch beibringen, wie man richtig spielt." Er ging bereits los.

"Die Bowlinghalle liegt in der anderen Richtung.", erwähnte Picollo mal kurz, da er das Gefühl hatte, seinem neuen Freund ein wenig Nettigkeit entgegen zu bringen.

"Klar, das habe ich gewusst. Wir haben ja zuvor noch drüber gesprochen in welche wir gehen wollten. Was ist nun? Wieso steht ihr alle da oben so rum? Komm mit, Lucas! Wird Zeit, dass dich mal jemand in das Leben einführt." Er packte den Teenager am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. "Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, denn was ich dir zu sagen habe, könnte ein schlimmer Schock für dich sein. Also: Computer und Delphine sind nicht das Universum, sondern das hier, was du gerade erlebst. Es tut mir so leid, dass du es auf die Art erfahren musst, aber besser von mir als von jemand anderem. Aber sieh es auch von der guten Seite. Ich bin derjenige, der dich in die Geheimnisse einweihen wird und auf dich aufpasst!"

Kopfschüttelnd folgten die anderen ihnen. Bridger konnte sich ein Lächeln einfach nicht verkneifen. "Sie beiden haben nicht zufällig die Bar des Kinos leer getrunken, während wir uns den Film angesehen haben?", fragte er an Tony gewandt.

"Nein, wir haben keinen Schluck genommen. Wir sind Anfangs kurz aufeinander los gegangen, dann war es aber doch interessanter zu erfahren, was ..." Er unterbrach sich schnell. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, was dabei raus kam wenn man sich in Gegenwart des Captains verplapperte.

Nathan rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Die zweite Person, die sich zusammen riß, um sich nicht zu verraten. Das konnte ja eine gute Zeit werden, jetzt da er die zwei gemeinsam an Bord hatte. Picollo war um einiges handlicher als Krieg gewesen, doch er wusste nicht, wie sich das alles noch ändern konnte.

Nicht unweit des Kinos entfernt überquerten sie die Straße. Galant spielte Ben ganz den großen Gentlemen und hielt Angie die Glastür auf und auch für alle anderen.

Tony stieg die Wendeltreppe voran, hinab. Im ersten Stockwerk führte eine Tür in eine Billardhalle und im zweiten waren die Bowlingbahnen. Das hohle Geräusch, wenn die Kugel auf die Kegel traf, erfüllte den Raum. Fast alle Bahnen waren besetzt. Von Teenagern bis zu älteren Gesellschaften, war alles vertreten.

Mehrere Tische standen zwischen dem Eingang und den Bahnen. Hier und da hatte sich eine Runde von Poker spielenden Männern eingefunden, die nebenbei ein Bier tranken und sich von den Wischmopp, auch Ehefrau genannt, in dieser Umgebung erholten.

Rechts vom Eingang standen vor der Bar zwei Billardtische hintereinander, doch beide waren im Moment besetzt. An der einen Wand der Bar hingen zwei Automaten, an denen man sein Glück versuchen konnte.

Die neu angekommenen Besucher interessierten sich aber nicht für die anderen Arten der Beschäftigung. Tony huschte sofort zu der größeren Theke links vom Eingang und nannte seinen Namen.

"Hey, kommt her! Wir brauchen noch Schuhe.", rief er den anderen zu, die alle nur da standen und dem Treiben zu sahen.

"Am besten sie nehmen eine Nummer kleiner, die Schuhe fallen recht groß aus.", sagte der Mann hinter der Theke zu ihnen. Somit ließ sich jeder Schuhe in einer kleineren Größe geben.

"Warum erwische eigentlich immer ich die, die überhaupt nicht zusammen passen?", fragte Lucas und sah dabei auf seine beiden Schuhe, die zwei verschiedene Farben hatten. "Na ein Glück, dass keiner mit einem Fotoapparat rum läuft."

Ein Aufblitzen nicht unweit von ihm, ließ ihn hoch schrecken. Sichtlich erfreut über diesen tollen Schnappschuss, ließ der Captain seine Kamera in die Tasche zurück gleiten. "Ich würde sagen, zu früh gefreut, mein Junge."

"Das wird bestimmt ein tolles Bild. Du hast gerade so richtig schön blöd geguckt. Das glaubt uns kein Mensch, wenn wir das Foto jetzt nicht hätten. Nimm's locker! Mit etwas Glück erwischen wir den Captain, wie er gerade auf der Bahn ausrutscht." Aufmunternd klopfte Miquel ihm auf die Schulter, bevor er Tony hinterher machte, der anscheinend von dem Mann hinter der Theke erfahren hatte, welche ihre Bahn war.

"Ganz große Klasse!", stöhnte Lucas auf.

Ganz in seiner Nähe stand Angie. Sie machte einen unsicheren Eindruck.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Er hätte es lieber sein lassen, denn wie es schien, brach sie in dem Moment in starken Schweißausbrüchen aus.

"Äh, wie.. ja klar, ähm..."

"Sicher?", hakte er dennoch nach. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Am Ende war gar nicht er der Grund für ihre Nervosität.

"Mir glaubt das bestimmt keiner, aber ich habe noch nie gebowlt."

Lucas legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Das ist doch kein Problem. Als ich das erste Mal gespielt habe, bin ich gleich zweiter geworden. Sieh einfach genau zu wie ich das mache, dann solltest du keine Probleme haben. Nur nicht nervös werden, dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Es gibt schlimmere Sportarten, bei denen ist es nicht so einfach, das erste Mal zu verbergen." Er schenkte ihr ein siegessicheres Lächeln.

Angie errötete wie ein überreifer Apfel und drehte sofort ihr Gesicht in Richtung der Bahnen. Die beiden hatten die anderen aus den Augen verloren.

"Mist, jetzt sind die einfach ohne uns abgezischt." Mit den Schuhen in der Hand lief er langsam die Halle nach links ab, denn auf dieser Seite waren die anderen verschwunden. Ganz dicht hinter ihm folgte Tony's Cousine.

Sie hatten die vorletzte Bahn am linken Ende. Die anderen waren gerade dabei sich die Schuhe anzuziehen.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?", fragte Tony sie. "Wenn ihr zwei unbedingt allein sein wollt, dann verabredet euch ein andern Mal, heute ist ein Bowlingabend und wir bilden zwei Teams! Ben ist in meinem!"

"Ach echt?", fragte Krieg ihn.

"Klar, du bist doch mein neuer Kumpel!"

"Ich glaube da haben sich zwei Kumpels gefunden.", lächelte Bridger in sich hinein. Er konnte es nicht fassen, welch eine Wendung dieser Abend genommen hatte. Eigentlich wollten sie nur ins Kino gehen und sehen, wie sich das alles letztendlich entwickelte und nun standen sie hier in einer Bowlinghalle bereit, gleich ein paar heiße Kugeln über die Bahn zu werfen. Er stand auf. Die Schuhe passten. Neben ihm warf Lucas seine Jacke auf den Sitz. Er nuschelte etwas verächtlich von Tony und seine Witze, bevor er sich hinsetzte und ebenfalls daran machte, die Schuhe zu wechseln.

"Soll ich für dich auch eine Kugel suchen gehen?"

Lucas sah auf. "Was? Ach so, nein, das mache ich lieber selber."

"Sind sie ein guter Bowler, Captain?", fragte Krieg.

Nathan drehte sich zu dem Versorgungsoffizier herum. "Ich würde mich eher als Durchschnitt bezeichnen denn als gut. Außerdem habe ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gespielt." Er trat an Lucas vorbei und suchte in den angrenzenden Regalen, die zwischen den Bahnen und den Sitzplätzen standen, eine für ihn geeignete Kugel.

"Und du, Lucas?", fragte Ben weiter.

"Die Antwort vom Captain passt fast haargenau auch auf mich zu."

"Dann bist du noch mit in unserem Team, Oritz!", bestimmte Tony und setze sich hinter das Schaltpult, um die Namen der beiden Teams in den Computer einzugeben. Vorher würden sie nicht anfangen können.

Schüchtern trat Angie zu der anderen Seite. Sie wusste ganz genau, warum ihr Cousin sie nicht in seinem Team haben wollte. Weshalb auch? Ihr war es nur recht, so nah und so viel bei ihrem Schwarm sein zu können, wie nur möglich.

Bridger kam mit einer roten und einer grünen Kugel zurück. "Zwei Schuss und zwei Kugeln. Ich habe was für mich."

Der Teenager verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Ach stimmt, das ist ja nicht so einfach, da was zu finden. Hoffentlich haben die was, bei dem ich mir nicht die Finger breche. Mein Arm ist noch mehr als lädiert."

"Stimmt, kannst du mit dem Arm überhaupt spielen?" Der Captain setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, der direkt auf die Bahn zeigte und gegenüber des Computers war. "Der ist doch immer noch gebrochen."

"Das geht schon, das soll echt nicht das Problem sein. Notfalls hau ich mit links die Kugel über die Bahn."

Besorgt sah ihn Bridger weiter an und auch Ortiz blickte zu ihnen herüber. "Ist das gut mit einem gebrochenen Arm ein solches Gewicht zu heben, wie die Kugeln teilweise haben?"

"Ich denke nicht. Leider habe ich auch nicht daran gedacht, als wir hierher gekommen sind." Nathan ärgerte sich selbst über seine Nachlässigkeit.

Lucas saß da und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. "Soll das heißen, ich habe mir jetzt umsonst die Schuhe angezogen und mich auf eine Partie gefreut? Ihr verbietet mir zu spielen, weil mein Arm noch nicht ganz verheilt ist?"

"Verbieten will ich es dir nicht, aber ich halte es nicht für sonderlich gut. Schließlich ist er noch nicht ganz zusammen gewachsen und ich weiß nicht wie der Bruch aussah. Außerdem bin ich kein Arzt.", sagte der ältere Mann ihm gegenüber. Die beiden Kugeln legte er vorsichtig auf den Boden, damit er sie nicht die ganze Zeit im Arm halten musste.

"Soll ich schnell Dr. Westphalen anrufen und mir ihr Okay holen?"

"Lieber nicht, das kommt nur alles wieder zu mir zurück.", meinte Bridger.

"Außerdem kann er nicht einfach so aussteigen!", ging nun auch Tony dazwischen. "Das ist doch dann nicht mehr fair. Wir müssen drei gegen drei sein, anders ist das nicht ausgeglichen."

Nathan zeigte auf Angie und dann auf sich. "Wir zwei könnten doch für Lucas, falls es nötig ist, einspringen."

"Ne, auf gar keinen Fall, Captain!", sagte Ben. Er war mit diesem Vorschlag überhaupt nicht einverstanden. "Das ist dann ja wieder nicht ausgeglichen. Was ist wenn sie oder die Kleine ziemlich gut sind? Das macht doch dann einen enormen Vorteil aus! Lucas, was ist? Meinst du, du kannst spielen?"

"Ich habe die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Mal daran gezweifelt! Ihr seid diejenigen, die hier Panik schieben und da das nichts bringt, gehe ich mir jetzt eine Kugel suchen!" Er stand, jede weitere Diskussion von sich weisend auf. Angie folgte ihm, auf einen Wink von seiner Hand.

"Am besten versuchst du es mit einer Achter Kugel, die sind die leichtesten."

Sie sah ihn total verstört an. "Da sind Zahlen auf den Kugeln. Du musst gucken, ob deine Finger in die Löcher passen, ist das nicht der Fall, musst du eine andere Suchen. Je nach Farbe sind die Löcher verschieden groß. Manchmal muss man leider auf eine höhere Zahl aus weichen, weil die Löcher einfach überall zu klein sind. Ich frage mich manchmal echt, wie Leute mit dicken Fingern das machen. Meine sind ja recht dünn und ich habe schon Probleme."

Suchend streifte sein Blick durch die Regale. Hier und da holte er eine heraus und probierte mit seinen Fingern, ob die Löcher passten für diese. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte auch zwei geeignete gefunden. Dann half er Angie, die noch Probleme hatte.

"Muss ich auch zwei nehmen?"

"Nein, das macht man normalerweise nicht, aber ich hasse es blöd rum zu stehen, während ich darauf warte, dass meine Kugel zurück kommt."

Als auch sie mit entsprechenden Kugeln ausgerüstet war, kamen sie zu den anderen zurück. "Wir haben dich als ersten Spieler eures Teames eingesetzt.", verkündete Ben ihm.

"Wieso ich?"

"Frag lieber nicht. Die haben das nach Papier, Schere, Stein entschieden. Ich bin auch der erste, weil von den beiden Feiglingen keiner wollte.", sagte Miquel mit einer leicht gehobenen Augenbraue. Die beiden Teams würden immer abwechselnd spielen. Zuerst einer aus Lucas' Team und dann einer aus dem von den beiden neuen Busenfreunden.

Wie ein Dackel folgte Angie ihm zu der Vorrichtung, kurz vor der Bahn, an der die Kugeln wieder zurück befördert wurden, nachdem sie in den kleinen Schacht hinter den Kegeln gefallen waren. Sie legten beide ihre Kugeln hinein und wollte zurück gehen, als Ben pfiff und ihm ein Zeichen gab stehen zu bleiben. "Du kannst gleich los legen!"

Etwas verdutzt sah er zu Bridger. "Probier' einfach mal wie das mit deinen Arm geht und falls nicht, dann werden ich oder Angie für dich einspringen."

Auf gar keinen Fall, dachte der Teenager sich. Wie schnell würde er wieder dazu kommen zu bowlen? Notfalls musste die linke Hand ran, wozu hatte er denn zwei Arme, wenn die sich nicht bei der Arbeit mal abwechseln konnten? Also nahm er seine Kugel wieder auf. Er stellte sich vorne an die Linie, fixierte eine Bahn und holte Schwung. Die Kugel rollte schief und erwischte nur zwei Kegel an einer Seite. Buh – Rufe von der Tony-Ben-Fraktion war sein Applaus.

"Wie freundlich! Ich werde mich dran erinnern, wenn einer von euch dran ist." Grinsend holte er sich die zweite Kugel. Bis jetzt machte sein Arm noch gut mit und er hatte auch keine Schmerzen. An der Linie wartete er bis die Kegel von der Maschine, bis auf die zwei umgeworfenen, wieder standen, dann machte er das selbe Spielchen wie zuvor. Suchte sich eine Bahn, schwang den Arm und setze die Kugel langsam auf der Bahn ab.

Dieses Mal rollte sie in der Mitte, doch es fielen nicht alle Kegel um. Vielleicht hätte er mit mehr Schwung gleich einen "Spare" schaffen können. Alle Kegel bei der zweiten Runde umzuwerfen. Nun zeigte sein Punktekonto acht.

Zufrieden mit seiner Leistung kam er zu der Sitzecke zurück.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn der Captain sofort.

"Ging alles glatt. Keine Probleme!"

Nun war Oritz dran. Er versaute seinen ersten Wurf sofort, denn als er Schwung holte, setzte er die Kugel unglücklich auf der Bahn auf und sie rutschte in die Rille, neben der Bahn. Bei dem zweiten Wurf erwischte er nur sechs Kegel. Lucas' Team war somit in Führung. Bridger war der nächste und das wäre beinahe ins Auge gegangen, denn als er Schwung holte, flutschte ihm die Kugel von den Fingern und rollte auf Lucas zu, der zum Glück mit Angie nicht zu weit vorn saß.

"Das tut mir leid! Ist auch nichts passiert?", fragte Nathan besorgt, als er zu ihnen eilte.

Der Teenager übergab ihm die Kugel. "Alles in Ordnung, aber die Bahn liegt da vorn und nicht hier hinten."

"Sind sie sicher, genug Kraft zu haben?", fragte Krieg mit einem bösen Grinsen.

"Für sie immer, Lieutenant! Sie wissen doch, sie müssen ganz vorsichtig mit mir sein, denn es könnte sich auf ihre Beziehung zu mir auswirken und ich denke nicht, dass ihnen das gut tun würde, wenn wir wieder auf dem Boot sind."

Sofort verstummte der Mann und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Muss man Anlauf nehmen?", fragte Angie ihn flüsternd, als Bridger sich bereit machte seinen ersten Wurf zu wiederholen.

"Nein, und schon gar nicht als Anfänger. Du hast doch gesehen, ich selbst werfe wie ein langweiliger Sportmuffel, aber leider ist das recht erfolgreich. Zumindest komme ich ganz gut damit klar. Bei Anlauf kannst du leicht übertreten und die Kugel nicht so recht plazieren. Ich muss zielen können, das kann ich nicht, wenn ich das mit Anlauf mache." Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil er an etwas denken musste, was bei einem Bowlingabend mit seinen Freunden passiert war. "Außerdem hat es mich dabei mal geschmissen, seit dem nehme ich vom Anlauf lieber Abstand."

Sie nickte. Jede Information war wichtig für sie, denn ihre Feuerprobe rückte immer näher.

"Bloß sechs.", ärgerte sich der Captain. Er winkte eine Kellnerin zu ihnen. "Wollt ihr beiden auch etwas? Ich lade euch ein."

"Cola!", verlangte Lucas sofort und Bridger bestellte Wasser für ihn. "Du trinkst das Zeug einfach zu oft. Wusstest du, dass man damit sogar Rost entfernen kann? Ich weiß nicht, ob das auf die Dauer gut ist."

"Schon mal das selbe Spielchen mit Magensäure probiert? Das Zeug ist genauso ätzend!", konterte das Computergenie.

Bridger blieb jedoch hart und Lucas musste sich mit dem Wasser zufrieden geben. Angie bekam einen Orangensaft und als nächstes war dann Tony an der Reihe. Er selber schaffte jedoch auch nicht alle Zehn und musste sich nur mit einer Punktezahl von neun zufrieden geben.

Mit zitternden Knien stand Angie auf. "Viel Glück!", wünschten Bridger und Lucas ihr.

Sie nickte ihnen ängstlich zu. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde wirklich jeder in der Halle nur auf sie sehen. Um sie herum spielte keiner mehr, denn jeder wollte sehen, wie sie sich hier bis auf die Knochen blamierte.

Mit schweißnassen Händen nahm sie eine der Kugeln auf. Sie versuchte diese ganz unauffällig abwechselnd an ihrer Hose trocken zu reiben. Sie stellte sich wie Lucas nah an die Linie. Anfangs stützte sie die Kugel in ihrer rechten Hand mit der linken ab. Angie schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Bevor sie hier aber komplett erstarrte, fasste sie sich ein Herz und schwang den Arm. Die Kugel setzte sauber auf und schlich langsam auf die Kegel zu. Scheppernd fielen die nach einer halben Ewigkeit zu Boden. Sie hatte fünf erwischt.

Völlig überrascht hielt sie sich mit beiden Händen den Mund zu.

"Los, mach sofort deinen zweiten Wurf. Mit Glück erwischt du die restlichen auch noch.", ermunterte der Captain sie.

Das konnte jedoch nichts mehr werden, denn sie hatte in der Mitte abgeräumt und zu beiden Seiten standen die Kegel noch.

Auf gut Glück nahm das Teenagermädchen eine von Lucas' Kugeln. Sie machte es wie zuvor und traf nochmals drei Kegel. Sie hatte die selbe Punktezahl wie Lucas. Überglücklich und beschwingt vor Freude, kam sie zu ihrem Platz zurück. Die Getränke wurden geliefert und sie war froh über den gekühlten Saft.

"Gut gemacht!", lobte ihr Schwarm sie.

Sie spürte schon wieder, wie die Röte in ihr Gesicht zurück schoß.

"Pha, ihr seid nur knapp in Führung. Nun lasst mal den Meister ran.", prahlte Ben und als er sich Ärmel hochkrempelnd der Bahn näherte, hätte er das genauso gut auch sein lassen können, denn jeder seiner Würfe war eine Niete gewesen. Einmal ging die Kugel links von der Bahn ab und beim zweiten Mal rechts.

"Da ist ran rum manipuliert worden!", behauptete er danach.

Lucas beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern machte sich auf zu seinem nächsten Wurf. Ein Spare war auch dieses Mal nicht drin, denn er schaffte sofort bei seinem ersten Wurf einen Strike. Damit musste er kein zweites Mal werfen und Miquel konnte seinen Zug machen. Die nächste Punktezahl von Lucas würde somit doppelt gezählt werden. Jetzt stand da noch achtzehn, aber egal was er beim nächsten Mal warf, es würde das doppelte darauf gerechnet.

Oritz versaute seinen ersten Wurf und bei dem zweiten warf er nur sechs Kegel um. Am Ende führte das Team Bridger und in den letzten beiden Runden schaffte sogar Angie hintereinander Strikes zu werfen.

Der große Abräumer des Abends war jedoch Lucas, der sich mit Bridger in der Revancherunde einen schieren Kampf um die meisten Punkte lieferte. Innerhalb von vier Runden schaffte er zwei Strikes und zwei Spares. Die Sieger standen im zweiten Durchgang eindeutig fest.

"Ich hätte mir denken können, dass wir Lucas nehmen sollten.", sagte der schlechte Verlierer Ben.

Der Blick von Tony sagte jedoch was anderes. Er hatte alles getan, um seinen Zimmergenossen möglichst in der Nähe von seiner Cousine zu wissen. Natürlich grämte ihn das verlorene Spiel ebenfalls.

"Akzeptieren wir es wie es ist. Ihre Cousine sieht schon aus, als würde sie im stehen einschlafen, Tony. Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn wir alle nach Hause gehen.", unterbrach Bridger die Überlegungen jetzt noch ein drittes Spiel zu beginnen. Die Uhr über der Theke zeigte schon ein Uhr morgens und mehrere von den Bahnen begannen sich zu leeren.

"Genau, gehen wir nach Hause. Ich muss morgen noch für die nächste Kreuzfahrt packen und habe Abends gleich Dienst. Da muss ich wirklich nicht total fertig auf der Brücke sitzen." Oritz begann die Schuhe zu wechseln.

Lucas selbst war schon fleißig dabei die Kugeln wieder zurück zu stellen. Oritz half ihm und schon bald fanden sie sich alle vor der Bowlinghalle in der angenehmen Kühle der Nacht wieder.

Angie stützte sich an Tony und gemeinsam mit Oritz stiegen sie dann in ein Taxi, da dieser die Nacht wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden verbringen wollte und wie er sagte, nicht die ganze Zeit dem Captain auf der Tasche liegen. Ben wurde auf dem Weg von Bridger und Lucas ebenfalls bei sich zu Hause abgeliefert, denn dieser hätte zwar die Couch für eine weitere Nacht bekommen können, doch so war es für alle am Besten.

Todmüde fiel Lucas in sein Bett. Er nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit, sich umzuziehen.

Nach dem Zähne putzen sah Nathan in das Zimmer seines Mitbewohners, da noch Licht brannte. Als er aber sah, wie dieser schon tief schlief, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Die Schuhe hätte er sich wirklich selbst ausziehen können. Er erbarmte sich und befreite ihn von seiner Fußbekleidung und dem Hemd, bevor er die Decke über ihn zog. "Guten Nacht.", flüsterte er, bevor er das Licht ausschaltete.

- - - - - - - - -

Ein starker Schmerz ließ ihn ziemlich früh aufwachen. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, weshalb oder vor allem eher was ihm da weh tat. Dann fiel es ihm ein. Sein Arm war es, der sich hier sehr stark bemerkbar machte. Lucas versuchte es zu ignorieren und weiter zu schlafen, doch es ging nicht. Letztendlich stand er schließlich auf.

Von Darwin war draußen noch nichts zu hören, aber sobald er raus kam, würde dieser bestimmt da sein. Er suchte sich ein paar frische Sachen heraus. Warum er noch das vom Vortag an hatte, fragte er sich besser nicht.

Leise schlich er sich aus seinem Zimmer und am Ende des Flurs die hölzerne Wendeltreppe hinab. "Was machen sie denn hier?", fragte er die Frau, die soeben das Haus betrat. Sie hatte einen Korb mit sich, dessen Inhalt von einem karierten Tuch verdeckt wurde.

"Guten morgen!", begrüßte Dr. Westphalen Lucas fröhlich. "Ihr müsst doch heute weg und wann sollte ich denn sonst noch eine Möglichkeit erhalten, euch ein richtiges Frühstück zu bereiten."

Er rieb sich die noch vom Schlaf gequollenen, müden Augen. "Kriegt Darwin auch etwas?"

Sie sah ihn mit einem ihrer besonderen Blick an, die bis in das Innerste zu bohren schienen. "Darwin ist ein Delphin, der kann sich sein Frühstück selber fangen."

"Soll ich ihm das so ausrichten?"

"Tu das, aber er bekommt trotzdem nichts."

"Das ist gemein, das wissen sie?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und verschwand mit ihrem Korb in der Küche. Lucas ging ihr nach, denn seine Schmerzmittel befanden sich ebenfalls dort. Dass es keine gute Idee sein könnte, diese in der Gegenwart der Ärztin zu nehmen, fiel ihm erst auf, als es zu spät war.

Sie nahm die Dose mit den Pillen in die Hand und las, was das für Medikamente waren. "Wozu nimmst du Schmerztabletten."

Schnell setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und schluckte die Tabletten runter. Die Frau brachte es fertig und verlangte von ihm, diese wieder auszuspucken. "Für meinen Arm.", sagte er anschließend.

"Sollte der nicht langsam verheilt sein?"

"Ja, nach meiner letzten Untersuchung sah es gut aus. Der Knochen wächst gut zusammen. Ich hatte nur heute morgen eben so starke Schmerzen."

"Das ist ungewöhnlich, darf ich mal sehen?"

Er zog seinen Arm aus ihrer Reichweite. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist."

Sie stemmte streng die Hände in die Hüften. "Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle deinen Arm zeigen, junger Mann!"

Was sollte man darauf schon antworten? Trotzig hielt er ihn ihr hin und zog bei der ersten Berührung die Luft ein.

"Tut das weh?", völlig überrascht betastete sie den Arm. Sie hatte ihn kaum berührt gehabt.

"Ein wenig.", log er.

"Setzt dich hin." Sie führte ihn zu dem Küchentisch. Sein Arm ruhte auf der Tischplatte. Kristin suchte in den Schubladen nach einer Schere, sobald sie eine hatte, setzte sie sich zu ihm und begann vorsichtig den Verband zu lösen. "Hast du irgendwas gemacht mit dem Arm? Ihn stark belastet?"

"Nein, gar nichts. Wir waren gestern Abend im Kino, beim bowlen und es gab keine Probleme."

"Beim Bowlen? Bist du wahnsinnig? Mit einem gebrochenen Arm geht man doch nicht zum Bowling! Da brauchst du dich wirklich nicht zu wundern, Schmerzen zu haben." Den Verband hatte sie schnell gelöst und betastete den Arm, doch sie musste damit aufhören, denn der Teenager zuckte bei jeder festeren Berührung zusammen.

Dr. Westphalen seufzte auf. "Zieh dich an, ich werde dich ins Krankenhaus fahren, damit wir den Arm röntgen können."

"Warum? Das geht schon! Ich habe zwei von den Tabletten genommen und in ein paar Tagen ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

"Nichts da!" Ihre Stimme war strenger geworden. "Du wirst mit mir mitkommen und wenn ich dich schleifen muss." Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Widerworte wurden nicht geduldet. Lucas hatte sich zu fügen und mit an die Brust gedrückten Arm, schlurfte er nach oben in sein Zimmer, um sich um zuziehen und die nötigen Papiere für einen Besuch im Krankenhaus heraus zu suchen.

- - - - - - - -

Als Nathan aufwachte und in die Küche ging, waren die beiden noch nicht zurück. Er sah den Korb und auch, dass jemand hier Frühstück machen wollte, nur konnte er die betreffende Person nirgends finden. Vielleicht wusste ja Darwin was. Der schnatterte draußen am Steg schon eine ganze Weile vor sich hin. Wo zum Teufel steckte denn Lucas? Der lumpte sich doch sonst auch nicht, wenn es darum ging, den Delphin Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Gut, wenn der Teenager nicht wollte, dann würde er eben nach draußen gehen. Mit Glück fand er dort den fleißigen Frühstückmacher.

Der Vocoder lag im Wohnzimmer, er nahm ihn mit sich zum Steg. Freudig mit Wasser spritzend erwartete Darwin ihn bereits. "Guten morgen!"

"Darwin langweilig. Will spielen."

"Ja, und ich würde ganze gerne erst etwas essen."

"Später essen, erst spielen. Keiner da, der spielen könnte."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

"Lucas mit Doktor weg, Darwin und Bridger allein. Muss spielen mit Darwin."

"Doktor Westphalen?"

Der Delphin nickte. "Ja."

"Weißt du wo sie hin sind?"

"Nein. Doktor mit Lucas weg von Insel."

Bridger setzte sich an den Steg hin. Irgendwie wurde er aus dem Gesagten von Darwin nicht schlau. "Sind sie schon lange weg?"

"Früh weg, Lucas nicht spielen mit Darwin." Das hörte sich ja fast an, als würde der Meeressäuger dem Captain Vorwürfe machen, weil sein bester Freund noch nicht einmal mit ihm gespielt hatte.

"Wenn keiner von uns beiden weiß, was hier gespielt wird, muss ich wohl leider für deinen Freund einspringen. Kann ich dennoch ein kurzes Frühstück raus handeln?"

Darwin spritzte Wasser aus seinem Blasloch. "Nicht essen. Zu dick, muss abnehmen."

"Woher hast du das denn schon wieder."

"Lucas sagt, Darwin immer nur fressen und Fisch von Mannschaft. Ist zu dick, muss mehr schwimmen."

Bridger schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. Es stimmte, auf der seaQuest wurde Darwin wirklich etwas zu sehr von der Crew mit Fisch verwöhnt, doch warum war eigentlich immer er, der dann die Folgen zu spüren bekam. Wenn Lucas den Delphin auf Diät setzte, warum musste er jetzt hier dafür sorgen, dass diese auch zum Erfolg führte. Konnte sich der Teenager da nicht selbst drum kümmern? Wieso war er mit Kristin weg?

Ein Boot näherte sich der Insel. Er hörte das Motorengeräusch und sah auf. Darwin schwamm sofort auf dieses zu, damit er auf den Bugwellen reiten konnte. Es war ein kleines Motorboot, das sich die Person, die es fuhr, geliehen hatte. An der Seite war die Aufschrift des Verleihs.

"Morgen, Captain!", grüßte sein neuer und alter Versorgungsoffizier.

"Schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte er zurück.

"Ja doch, hätte länger sein können, aber ich bin wach. Hoffen wir der Commander wird gnädig mit mir sein und mich nicht ebenfalls für den Nachtdienst einteilen. Ist Lucas auch schon auf?"

"Ist er, doch ich weiß nicht wo. Darwin sagt, er hat vor einiger Zeit die Insel verlassen."

"Wie? Der ist gar nicht da?"

Bridger konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war einfach zu komisch zu sehen, wie enttäuscht der Mann war, seinen Freund nicht anzutreffen. "Dann muss ich wohl warten."

Das kam jemanden gut gelegen. "Sehr schön, dann können sie ja während sie warten, etwas mit Darwin spielen. Ich würde ganz gerne frühstücken."

Völlig überrumpelt blieb Ben nichts anderes übrig und er musste mit dem Delphin spielen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

In der Küche widmete er sich als allererstes dem Korb und dessen Inhalt. Ganz ohne Frage stammte dieser von Kristin. Frische Brötchen waren darin und auch saftiges Obst. Allem Anschein nach für ihn. Er hoffte es, denn ihren Zorn wollte er nicht erleben. Die Zeitung hatte sie auch mitgebracht. Unter diesen Umständen machte er es sich wenig später mit dem Essen im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben.", lachte Ben, als er zusammen mit Dr. Westphalen und Lucas eine Weile später ins Haus kam.

"Glaub es einfach und lass mich in Ruhe.", motzte Lucas rum. Er hatte schlechte Laune.

"Sind die verschwundenen Personen doch wieder aufgetaucht. Einen Zettel hättet ihr schon da lassen können oder wenigstens Darwin Bescheid geben. Ich wusste gar nicht was los war."

"Das kann ich dir sagen." Kristin trat an seine Seite, ihre Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton. "Euer kleiner Bowlingabend ist für den jungen Mann nicht besonders gesund gewesen. Sein Arm ist wieder kaputt. Auf den Röntgenbildern war der Bruch ziemlich deutlich zu sehen, als wäre dieser nicht schon zwei Wochen her."

Grummelnd ließ sich Lucas in den Sessel sinken. Nun konnte Bridger sehen, dass dieser wieder einen festen Gips hatte. "Ich glaube das ist meine Schuld gewesen. Ich hätte ihn davon abhalten sollen zu spielen."

"Gestern Abend hatte ich ja auch noch keine Probleme, das kam alles erst heute morgen." Er nahm die Fernbedienung vom Tisch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ihm war die gute Laune vollends vergangen.

Krieg grinste vor sich hin. "Das kann auch wirklich nur unser Lucas hinbekommen."

"Ha, ha!", machte Lucas sich bemerkbar. Er zappte durch das Vormittagsprogramm und blieb bei einer Doku über Vulkane hängen, die ihn zu interessieren schien.

Dr. Westphalen setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels zu ihm und drückte den Teenager. "Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Das ist nicht so schlimm. Der Knochen wächst wieder gut zusammen. Ich hoffe ihr habt noch keine Bowlingbahn auf der seaQuest, denn dann wird alles noch schneller gehen. Am besten du isst erst einmal eine Kleinigkeit. Ich habe dich sofort ins Krankenhaus geschleift. Aber eins musst du mir lassen, deine Schmerzen sind bei weitem nicht mehr ganz so groß, nun da der Arm wieder ruhig im Gips liegt."

Das Computergenie verkniff sich einen Kommentar und fixierte seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber weiterhin auf die Dokumentation.

Mit einem Mal sprang Ben von seinem Platz auf dem Boden auf. Er hatte es sich dort gemütlich gemacht gehabt. "Ich vergesse ja wieder das wichtigste!"

Erschrocken blickten ihn drei Augenpaare an.

"Bin gleich wieder zurück. Muss nur schnell etwas aus dem Boot holen gehen." Schon eilte er nach draußen.

"Mit dem Mann auf dem Boot, wird es nicht mehr so schön ruhig sein, wie wir das jetzt immer hatten.", seufzte Nathan.

Kristin schenkte ihm einen wissenden Blick. "Ich gehe dir was zum Frühstück machen.", sagte sie anschließend zu Lucas, der murrend da saß.

Der Captain sah ihn mitleidvoll an. Es war seine Schuld, dass der Arm wieder schlimmer geworden war. Er hätte ihn eben nicht spielen lassen dürfen. "Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Betrübt sahen ihn die blauen Augen an, bevor ein kurzes Nicken folgte. Krieg war zurück und hielt etwas in Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes unter die Nase des Teenagers. "Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass einer vor kurzem Geburtstag hatte. Alles Gute nachträglich."

Völlig überrascht von der Aktion, starrte Lucas auf Ben und das Geschenk. "Danke.", sagte er verwundert und nahm mit der linken Hand es entgegen.

Neugierig rutschte Bridger zu ihm, da er sehen wollte, was er bekommen hatte. Sobald das Papier ab war, kam ein Buch zum Vorschein.

"Ben....", begann Lucas, auf dessen Gesicht sich ein Hauch von Freude abzuzeichnen begann. "das ist wirklich toll von dir. Vielen Dank!"

"Naja, nachdem du damals immer bei mir im Quartier warst und das nicht nur, weil du in meinem Sachen hofftest etwas zu finden, sondern dieses Buch zu lesen, dachte ich mir, es könnte eine gute Idee sein, dir dein eigenes Exemplar zukommen zu lassen."

"Darf ich sehen?", fragte Nathan und bekam das Buch. Es war "Die Schatzinsel" von Robert Louis Stevenson. "Hast du was dagegen, mir es eines Tages zu leihen? Ich wollte dieses schon seit langem lesen, bin aber nie wirklich dazu gekommen, es mir zu kaufen oder habe es einfach nicht gefunden."

"Natürlich! Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, warum wir das nicht bei uns in der Schiffsbibliothek haben. Die ganz großen Klassiker findet man sonst immer in einer gut ausgesuchten Bibliothek, doch nicht bei uns an Bord. Alle Bücher von Stephen Kind ist da kein Problem, aber wehe man will etwas lesen, das schon kultig ist."

"Das müsst ihr mir jetzt aber erklären, wie ihr den wieder zu guter Laune gebracht habt!", kam Kristin mit einem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Das erste was ihr aufgefallen war, war das Lachen im Gesicht ihres Sorgenkindes.

Alle drei fingen sie an zu lachen und die arme Ärztin konnte dem nur zusehen, da hier keiner Anstalten machte sie einzuweihen.

ENDE


End file.
